


Возвращение Империи: Новая Эра

by Bakhtiyar_Fallen



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Gen, LitRPG, Military, Multi, Original Character Death(s), nsfw scenes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakhtiyar_Fallen/pseuds/Bakhtiyar_Fallen
Summary: Похоже, право менять историю Азерота имеют не только бронзовые драконы, но и... простые разумные смертные, с непростыми амбициями. Имя его забыто в веках, возраст остался в глубинах памяти. Всего лишь маленькая ситуация в корне меняет одного эльфийского охотника, смешивая его память и тело с вполне обычным парнем-затворником из техногенного мира.Превратить Его жизнь в Игру. Ставка - жизнь, цена - выживание и сознание.Мир ему знаком, но ему предстоит увидеть его с иного ракурса...ЛитРПГ-песочница - крафт, гринд, строительство, исследование и прочее. Помимо этого, есть многое от RTS.Основной рейтинг - R, но в некоторых главах доходит до NC-17.Все основные события происходят в искаженном из-за воздействия Системы и действий протагониста Азероте, а также иногда в сгенерированных Системой локациях-данжеонах и локациях-инстансах.





	1. Арка I: Пробуждение и проблемы, большие проблемы.

_Да, такое начало истории нашего героя. Оказавшись в теле юного ночного эльфа, и случайно изменив его, он стал единым с ним. Неизвестный начинающий охотник, теперь стал тем, кем был парень восемнадцати-девятнадцати, погибший фактически, по глупости окружающих… Никто не вспомнит ни его имени, ни деяний, что он совершил. Родные поплачут год-второй-третий, и будут вспоминать лишь иногда, в день рождения и день гибели._

 

 **********   


Из плена тьмы и тишины меня вывела севшая на меня птица, которая разбудила меня своим чириканьем. Я вдохнул и выдохнул, насладившись прежде незнакомыми запахами и звуками леса, в котором бывал… давно. Настоящий лес с его запахами, звуками и опасностями. И это не один из моих реалистичных и не совсем-совсем снов  и дрем.

 

Стоять. Что со мной произошло? Аргх, голова конечно болит, как и все тело, словно проведенное сквозь барабан стиральной машины, а затем ударными темпами сквозь металлопрокатный конвейер. А я не знаю… не знаю!

  


Это Ясеневый Лес, он же Ашенваль - локация с вроде бы 20-25 по 60, находящаяся на Калимдоре. Но таким его даже в игре не показали, тут - он более… реальный. Даже слишком уж реальный!

 

Как я помню прекрасно, ночные эльфы, обитающие тут, с самого начала ваниллы World of Warcraft состоят в Альянсе вместе с людьми, дворфами, воргенами, дренеями и еще кем-то… а, гномы и высшие эльфы, и некоторые подвиды, гордо именуемые союзниками. Похоже, что сейчас случилось нечто странное - я оказался не пойми где, у меня болит голова. И еще я - я видимо умер.

 

Умер там. Перед глазами проносятся последние минуты жизни - вот я шагаю мимо стройки, напевая незамысловатый мотив, смотрю наверх - и на меня что-то с хлопком приземляется, похоже что в меня кто-то специально кинули какой-то дрянью сверху. И вот, я тут, в лесу.

 

Похоже, мне настолько сильно отбило голову, что я забыл, как меня звали, своих родителей, почти все. Ну привет, амнезия диссоциированная - все это просто сон. Поднимаюсь на ноги, недовольно осматривая окрестности, и держа в руках странный предмет - гримуар. Открыв его, смотрю - он пуст, хотя видно что тут еще есть отделение - для карандаша и ручки, а также точилки. Похоже, что вещица дорогая, действительно. Чей же он? Может, принадлежал какому-то великому волшебнику времен столь давних? ДО ТОГО, как великая империя Ночных эльфов треснула по швам во всех смыслах… да, лор и бэк этой вселенной был мной почти затаскан до дыр.  

 

Но, в-вот старого имени и прошлой биографии не помню. Странно это все, память словно по фрагментам расшили, перемешали но не взболтали, и вылили обратно мне в голову. Правда, то, что такие вот ценные вещи лежат прямо под ногами, а точнее на себе, любимом - меня удивило. Хм, а это что такое? И окно какое-то в воздухе летает, готическое, с золотисто-серебряной каймой… фыр? Так, прочитаем.

 

  
  
**Охотничий эльфийский лук.**   
  
_Разновидность оружия: лук, охотничий рекурсивный._ _  
_ _Раритетность предмета: стандартная._

 _Уровень предмета: 3_ _  
_ _Прочность: 136\140_

 _  
_ _Базовый урон: 24-27 ед (Выстрел. проникающий), 12-15 (Ударный, Удар луком)_

  


_Бонусы:_

_Нет_

 

 _Требования:_   
_Сила: 5 и выше_   
Уровень: 1 и выше.

 

Окно исчезло также внезапно, как и появилось, стоило мне прикоснуться к оружию, и взять его в руки. Разновидность лука было не так сложно определить - обычный рекурсивный лук, правда более длинный, и из незнакомого мне дерева. Рукоять обмотана слегка потрепанной тканью когда-то пурпурного оттенка, чуть выше стояло что-то вроде самодельного прицела - крайне простого, но вырезанного из дерева как мне казалось, тем самым, чего в моем родной мире нет вообще (всякие кудесники, шарлатаны и прочие не в счет)  
  
_Магия._ _Магия. Настоящая магия, мать ее._

 

Куда мне удивляться, коль я просто взял… и оказался в Азероте. После смерти. Даже никаких сообщений от “высших сущностей” не видел и не слышал. А глюк только один - окно на знакомом мне языке, очевидно не совсем уж и реальное. Скорее ирреальное, нечто ирреальное.   
  
Ибо развеялось также легко, как и появилось, да еще не упало мне на голову.   
  
Осмотрев экипировку, я понял - моя одежда, что была представлена камуфляжными брюками военного образца, футболкой и толстовкой в результате слилась каким-то образом с вещами того, в кого я… влетел, попал - говорите как хотите. В результате получил это. Правда, доспехи пришлось подобрать с земли, как и лук… ну-с осмотримся.   
  
**Нагрудник эльфийского охотника**   


_Разновидность брони: легкая кожано-тканевая нагрудная._

_Слот: Нагрудник._

_Раритетность предмета: стандартная._

_Уровень предмета: 2_

_Прочность: 144\150_

  
_Очки Брони: 22 ед._ _  
_ _Порог основного урона: 11 ед._

_Сопротивление:_

_Стихийному урону: 15%_   
_Ударному урону: 10%_ _  
_ Колющему\режущему урону: 20%

 

 _Бонусы:_   
_+8% к незаметности_   
_+15% к переносимому весу._   
  
_Требования:_   
Сила: 3   


  


**Армированные поножи эльфийского охотника**   


_Разновидность брони: легкая комбинированная (имеется камуфляж)_

_Слот: Поножи_

_Раритетность брони: стандартная_

_Уровень предмета: 2_

_Прочность: 145\155_

  
_Очки Брони: 13 ед._   
_Порог основного урона: 4 ед._   
_Сопротивление стихийному урону: 15%_   
_Сопротивление ударному урону: 10%_ _  
_ Сопротивление колющему\режущему урону: 15%

 

 _Бонусы:_   
_+18% к незаметности_ _  
_ +15% к переносимому весу.

  
_Требования:_   
Сила: 5 и выше   
  


**Армированные наручи эльфийского охотника**   


_Разновидность брони: легкая кожано-тканевая_

_Слот: Наручи_

_Раритетность предмета: стандартная._

_Уровень предмета: 2_

_Прочность: 131\135_

  
_Очки Брони: 10 ед._ _  
_ _Порог основного урона: 6 ед._

_Сопротивление:_

_Стихийному урону: 15%_   
_Ударному урону: 15%_ _  
_ Колющему\режущему урону: 5%

 

 _Бонусы:_   
_+18% к незаметности_   
_+4% к ловкости._   
  
_Требования:_   
Сила: 2 и выше   


  


**Армированные полуперчатки эльфийского охотника**   


_Разновидность брони: легкая кожано-тканевая_

_Слот: Перчатки_

_Раритетность предмета: стандартная._

_Уровень предмета: 1_

_Прочность: 135\145_

 

_Очки Брони: 6 ед._

_Порог основного урона: 3 ед._

_Сопротивление:_

_Стихийному урону: 15%_

_Ударному урону: 15%_

_Колющему\режущему урону: 5%_

 

_Бонусы:_

_+3% к незаметности_

_+8% к ловкости._   
  
Требования:   


 

 **Бригантина-рубаха с капюшоном**   


_Разновидность брони: армированная тканевая_

_Слот: Верхняя одежда._

_Раритетность предмета: Необычная._

_Уровень предмета: 2_

_Прочность: 150\155_

  


_Очки Брони: 17 ед._   
_Порог основного урона: 4 ед._

_  
Сопротивление:_

_Стихийному урону: 18%_

_Ударному урону: 16%_

_Колющему\режущему урону: 8%_

  


_Бонусы:_  
 _+14% к незаметности_   
_+3 к харизме_

_+10 к слотам инвентаря_

_+4 к активным слотам_

  
_Требования:_   
_Уровень: 1 и выше._

  


**Простые штаны-карго**   


_Разновидность брони: армированная тканевая_

_Слот: штаны._

_Раритетность предмета: необычная._

_Уровень предмета: 3_

_Прочность: 150\155_

  
_Очки Брони: 14 ед._   
_Порог основного урона: 4 ед._

 _  
_ Сопротивление:

 _Стихийному урону: 18%_   
_Ударному урону: 15%_ _  
_ Колющему\режущему урону: 6%

  


_Бонусы:_   
_+14% к незаметности_ _  
_ +2 к харизме

_+15 слотов инвентаря_

  
_Требования:_   
_Уровень: 1 и выше._

 

**Простой пояс с подсумками**

  
_Разновидность брони: кожаная армированная._

_Слот: пояс._

_Раритетность предмета: Необычная._

_Уровень предмета: 2_

_Прочность: 150\155_

 

_Очки Брони: 8 ед._

_Порог основного урона: 3 ед._ _  
_ _Сопротивление:_

 _Стихийному урону: 15%_ _  
_ _Ударному урону: 7%_

 

 _Бонусы:_ _  
_ _+15 слотов инвентаря._

 _+8 активных слотов_ _  
_ _+10% к грузоподъемности._

  
В общем, ничего такого - базовый и зеленоватый шмот, вот и все. Белая рамка у иконки. Стоп-стоп-стоп… что? Что?.. Я словно в компьютерной игре, или как там… а, в ММОРПГ, вот! Вот однако, уже окошки исчезли. С неохотой переоделся - выживание сейчас важнее. Теперь легкий и простой доспех и поножи в бурых, темно-зеленых и выцветше-фиолетовых тонах по крайней мере защищал мое тело от всякого летящего.

  


Иное и совершенно окно, которое появилось у меня прямо перед носом, отчего я чуть не подскочил Так вот,  есть схема тела из 13 (в упрощении из 6) сегментам - это торс (верх и низ), руки и ноги (включая ладони и ступни). Все горело каким-то зеленовато-салатовым.

 

 **Живучесть:** _1570\1620 ед., регенерация 120 ед._

 **Энергия:** _540\540 ед., регенерация 60 ед._

 **Магическая энергия:** _1825\1875 ед. (частично, внутренний источник расколотый, вследствие пребывания и рождения в мире без магии, целостность 40/130)_

 

Оп, кажется тут еще основные характеристки есть - ну-ка, ну-ка…  

 

 **Сила:** _12_

 **Ловкость:** _10_

 **Телосложение:** _12_

 **Интеллект:** _15_ **  
** **Дух:** _6_

 **Харизма:** _7_

 

Оно появилось также внезапно, как и пропало, а характеристики были чистыми.

 

Точно глюки… наверное надышался чем-то пока лежал на поляне и смотрел в небо. Итак, похоже мы неизвестно где, а точнее, известно где, вместо моего относительно мирного урбанизированного по уши мирка сюда, в мир меча и магии. Вопрос - кому это было выгодно, и для кого?   
  
Потом, все потом.   
  
Сейчас бы найти кое-что, чего мне не хватает. Если все описание предметов выдает в них охотничий комплект, да и лук… все-таки… но он без стрел. Так, а что с гримуаром?   


Так, вроде бы стоило посмотреть разделы… кхм, **Личные Записи** \- ничего, пусто. **Атлас** … такая себе карта, словно созданная разноцветными карандашами, задачи… тут только несколько, причем появились они на моих глазах:   
  
****

**1\. Вспомнить все.**  
2\. Найти стрелы, колчан и клинок.  
3\. Пережить первую ночь в новом мире.  
4\. !!ВЫЖИТЬ!!

 ****  
Понятно. Благо, даже слегка ажурный рунный шрифт не мешал мне прочитать это все… Так, раздел Рецепты предметов, Активные навыки… стоп.  
  
Кажется, я что-то слышал… то ли звуки шагов, то ли еще что-то такое, словно шелест сухой листвы и треск веток. Так, пригинаемся и не отсвечиваем…  
  
“Черт. только не вот это… Сатир. Правда, кажется это молодняк, видно что просто так… ”  
  
Сатир у нас чуть меньше, чем каноничный, а клинок в его лапах вполне эльфийский, да и колчан с неким количеством стрел… и я оказался аккурат позади него, схватив обеими руками ветку, крадусь максимально тихо по его пятам. Наконец, показывается небольшой текст о том, что цель можно нейтрализовывать без проблем… Уф, была не была.  
  
Так, со всей дури веткой в висок, та ломается, и затем напрыгиваю на мародера и вбиваю ему обломок ветки в горло, мимоходом хватаясь за выпавший клинок, затем нанося удар за ударом в спину в надежде на то, что он сдохнет, просто сдохнет… пока не превратил грудную клетку в решето. Окровавленный клинок вскоре выпал из моих трясущихся рук на сырую землю. В нос сразу же шибануло свежей кровью и потрохами.   


— Я… убил…. я убил… убил разумного, так? Пускай это был сатир, бывший когда-то ночным эльфом… твою жеж… мать. Мать!   
  
Эйфория от совершенного быстро ушла, остался лишь легкий страх и тревога. Что-ж, о мертвецах заботятся или родные, или падальщики, поэтому выбор невелик. Аккуратно приподнимаю труп козлоногого, забираю у него колчан с тринадцатью стрелами и креплю на спину, сдираю небольшой кошелек с судя по звуку, монетками, открепляю ножны от его пояса и закрепляю на свой, позже вложив туда очищенный клинок.   
  
Делаю тихий вдох и выдох, поднимаюсь с колена и отряхнувшись, ухожу подальше от хладного тела. Достаю одну стрелу и внимательно смотрю на нее… оперение явно не их рук дело, наконечник тоже - значит трофейные. Мародер, похоже что только-только прибарахлился вроде бы ценным - и тут я его хлопнул.   
  
_Убивать оказалось так просто - всего лишь пара манипуляций… и на твоей совести чей-то трупак. Но все же, выхода у меня все-таки не было.  Это тяжело скорее морально, нежели физически. В какой-то мере, мне хотелось считать свой поступок правильным и не совсем правильным тоже. Да, он неправилен тем, что кончился смертью. Она была немного неожиданной и жестокой. Не смерть, расправа…_

 

_Это лишь начало, первая кровь на руках. На моих руках._


	2. 1. Как все начиналось.

  
  
  


_“Будет мне каюк, если сейчас мне встретится еще больше сатиров на пути… “_   
  
Чувствую себя не очень уютно и приятно после совершённого, причем все ещё очень сильно. Да, я совершил убийство. Да, подлое и нечестное.

 

Я много читал рассказов о попаданцах, но чтобы они попадали в такие условия - и не припомню - просто все складывается именно так, как не должно. Необычно. Все еще корил себя за самоуправство над чужой жизнью - а как оно иначе, а ведь кто-то да и был прав - иные решения проблемы приходят после того, когда она уже решена. И да, стоило взглянуть на то, что я успешно нашел на теле сатира.

 

**Эльфийский охотничий клинок**

 

_Тип оружия: одноручное клинковое._

_Раритетность оружия: необычная._

_Уровень предмета: 4_

_Прочность:167/175_

 

_Базовый урон: Базовый урон: 24-27 (Режущий, Рубящий удар), 17-22 (Проникающий, колющий удар)_

_Бонусы:_

_+25% к урону со спины и при скрытности._ _  
_ _+15% урона против врагов класса “Зверолюд” и “Зверь”_

 

_Требования:_

_Сила: 6 и выше_ _  
_ _Уровень: 2 и выше_

 

**Описание:**

Больше инструмент, чем орудие убийства - наконечник клинка слегка скруглен, задняя сторона заточена до половины, сам клинок утолщен и немного тяжелее, приспособлен больше для рубящих ударов, но пронзить вполне может. Рукоять обмотана обработанной шкурой лунопарда для лучшего удержания, гарда короткая, навершие сложной конструкции. Похоже, он повидал многое.

  


Вот опять, кажется глюки пошли, хотя я почти понял как все это работает. Если сконцентрироваться на осмотре предмета, то окошко показывало базовую информацию предмета.

 

Вроде бы, все было в мануале, который был угадайте где - в Гримуаре. Тут вообще был базис выживания в мире, а также рассказывалось и показывалось что и как… пока я все это читал, меня не покидали странные ощущения, словно я где-то видел такое, или читал, но вот где - забыл. Просто вот - забыл и все. Хотя вроде я только недавно сравнил эту ситуацию с чем-то, или кем-то, но с кем или чем - в голове как и было наполовину пусто, так и продолжало. Конечно, был какой-никакой имбаланс, но всё-таки, было не так много. Честно сказать, мне хотелось есть. А чтобы поесть, надо что-то съедобное найти. Лук для чего можно использовать? Правильно, как инструмент охоты - не скатываться же мне до поедания разумных…

 

_Бррр-фырр, каннибализм только как крайнее и радикальное дело питательного характера. И под ним я подразумевал не поедание человеческой плоти, а поедание плоти разумных существ._

 

Естественно, встал такой вот вопрос - вот добыл я самого простого - мяса, свежебитой дичи; ошкурил, распотрошил, все такое. И где мне его собственно, жарить, а на чем его собственно жарить, и каким образом есть? Конечно, можно было поискать ягоды или на крайняк стащить готовой еды… и питья.   В результате, я шел так час-другой, если верить собственному хронометру. А куда шел - я не понимал, даже вглядываясь в Атлас. Бесполезно было смотреть на раздел схожий по функционалу с книгой навыков. А вот раздел с изготавливаемыми предметами был как-то… пополнен. Хм, базовые инструменты, вплоть до грубых металлических, безделушки, что-то из племенной и простой одежды, разные безделушки и некоторые рецепты на непонятном языке…

 

Да вообще все было непонятным, кроме разделов… так, блин, чего бы записать… ладно, привал.

 

**День первый, запись первая.**

 

 _Иной мир - иные правила. Вчера я был там, в родном урбанистическом городе двадцать какого-то там века. Воспоминания все еще фрагментированы и сугубо скупы. Вспоминалось только полезное, и нужное… а факты из моей биографии не хотели вообще вспоминать. Стоило все перебрать в голове. А ещё лучше посмотреть на свое лицо._  

 

Как-то дошло и до того, что я решил себя немного ощупать. Тело словно было не моим, но вот некоторые черты лица… словно огрубевшие под воздействием чего-то мои. А вот уши, уши то острые, и даже кажется немного длиннее стали. Прическа как была, так и изменилась - левый почти выбрит полностью, позади тоже, на правый частично. И зачем только я сделал стрижку почти перед самой собственной гибелью по причине и случаю достойного премии Самой Необычной Причины Попаданчества?  А ведь это не машина, не “упал-шандрахнулся-новый дивный мир”…

 

Эх, хорошо хоть не в Круговерти потерялся, и то хлеб. Кстати, о хлебе. Пока я смотрел в гримуар приключенца, успел споткнуться об какой-то корень, или что это… похоже на край сундука. Однако, пришлось взять в руки клинок и им ассистировать себе в раскопках этого груза.

  


**Мир Азерота таит в себе множество других чудес и открытий. Всегда будьте внимательны к особенностям - возможно где-то есть еще такие вот клады**.

 

**Освоены и повышены навыки:**

_Верное зрение: 8_

_Мародёрство: 5_

 

Правда, вскрывать его пришлось ударами клинка, рубящей частью. Со временем, замок сдался и я смог его сломать и открыть.

 

Эм… так, а что тут такое. Похоже на комплект для перевязки раненых, четыре штуки, еще что-то, кажется это рюкзак. Хм, серый, с кожаными элементами. А внутри ещё что-то… что? И куда без стрел - правда они уже просто так были связаны.

  


**Простая аптечка.**

 

_Тип предмета: расходуемое, восстановление живучести/здоровья_

_Редкость предмета: Стандартная_

 

_Эффекты при использовании:_

_Мгновенное восстановление 25% жизни и 10% выносливости_

_Медленное восстановление 50 * ур ед. жизни раз в пять секунд, время действия 3 минуты_

 

_Можно разобрать, содержимое:_

 

_2-4 ед. [Простые бинты из шерстяного полотна]_

_1-4 ед. [Утолщенные бинты из шерстяного полотна]_

_1-3 ед. [Малая инъекция обезболивающего]_

_2-4 ед. [Малый фиал Восстановления/Малый инжектор восстановления]_

_1-3 ед. [Малая инъекция детоксина]_

_1-3 ед. [Стандартный фиал восстановления/Стандартный инжектор восстановления]_

 

**Описание:**

Базовые припасы для лечения ранений, созданные из природных ингредиентов. Упакованы в тёмно-серую сумку с алым крестом.

 

**Укреплённый рюкзак путешественников с кармашками.**

 

_Тип предмета: Сумка, кожано-тканевая_

_Слот: Аксессуар на спину, для сумок._

_Редкость предмета: Необычная_.

 

 _Объем:_ _25 слотов._

  


**“Радость путешественников”.**

 

_Тип предмета: Еда._

_Редкость предмета: обычная_

 

_Эффекты:_

_Восстанавливает 45 ед. Сытости._

_Восстанавливает по 45 ед. * уровень Живучести раз в 3 секунды, длительность 20 мин._

  


**Описание** :

Сухое мясо, овощи, специи, галеты, злаковые хлопья и орехи, спрессованные в форму батончика и немного подкопченные на дыму. Перед употреблением желательно размочить.

  


**Староимперский хрустящий хлеб со специями.**

  


_Тип предмета: Еда._

_Редкость предмета: обычная_

 

_Эффекты:_

_Восстанавливает 25 ед. Сытости._

_Восстанавливает по 25 ед. * уровень Живучести раз в 3 секунды, длительность 12 мин._

 

**Описание:**

Хрустящая снаружи, мягкая внутри - секрет древнеэльфийской кулинарии. Хранится очень хорошо и долго.

  


Походу, это все так, немного и по малому - но на пяти “батончиках” и четырех галетах году не прожить. Рюкзак удобно устроился на плечах. А воды не было, как и того, во что ее набрать, кроме разве что колчан… эх. У меня есть целые 20 стрел, и впрочем стоило их тратить аккуратнее - такие качественные и красивые редко где найдешь. Оперение очевидно и наверняка с любовью выдано из друида или гиппогрифа, наконечник кован каким-нибудь эльфийским кузнецом женского пола со стажем в три-четыре века, а для древок были выбрано из самых лучших деревьев, выращенных из ничего друидом со столетним стажем.

 

Конечно, я просто утрирую и пытаюсь успокоиться в условиях леса. Хотя, я двигался максимально скрытно, развесив уши на всю возможную длину - пускай хоть какую-нибудь пользу приносят. А то иначе на кой сим мне такие небольшие локаторы? Тишину и спокойствие нарушил недовольный рык-блеяние, от которого я внезапно приобрел способности к скоростному залеганию на местности. И тактическому мастерству прикидывания шлангом.

 

В результате, теперь я шел о-о-очень так медленно, при этом пригнувшись так, что меня собственно только и эльфы заметят. По крайней мере, я пытался идти как можно тише и незаметнее, словно как-бы танцуя, а еще подходя ближе к намеченной позиции.

 

На полянке я обнаружил поле боя, очевидно свежее. Ветер был в мою сторону, поэтому я остро чуял обострившимся обонянием характерные кровяные запахи, а также пот и специфичный запах сатиров. Правда они оказались сугубо разными - амбре собственно специфическое, но различимое среди запахов травы, крови и недавнего дождя. Очевидно, они просто из разных… кланов, семей, или как у этих рогатых заведено.

 

Осмотревшись, получил картину - двое козломордасов бодаются за трофеи, один сторожит валяющихся очевидно без сознания двух эльфиек, другой… стоит спиной ко мне. Как однако удачно-то вышло, или даже скорее специально, словно сейчас идет тупо тренировочный уровень, пролог - называйте это как хотите. Учитывая, что первого врага я грохнул подручным предметов, но теперь у меня-то оружие. Для удобства, взял его обратным хватом.  


Хмм, у него очень удачно висит грубый металлический нож без ножен - по сути, можно было провернуть один трюк - убить его а затем броском того, что справа от него тусуется… надеюсь что выйдет.   
  
Я не так долго думал, как-же все-таки провернуть все по стелсу, ну или на крайняк по полустелсу, если нож в голове не остановит врага. К сожалению, навыков ассасина у меня не имелось, так что пришлось играть на импровизации и внезапности.   
  
В привлечении мне помог обычный бросок булыжника рядом с кустами, а дальше… пошло что-то, чего я не смог бы сделать ранее. Спокойно рубануть клинком по глотке, далее вынуть нож и… его броском лишь ранить другого сатира в горло… Затем, срочно пришлось приготовиться к рукопашному бою. Мда-м, четверо на одного.

 

Пришлось вспомнить кое-что из навыков прошлой жизни - кое-какое фехтование… палкой. По разному - и в одной руке, и в двух… правда сейчас, у меня не палка, а настоящий всамделишный клинок, и им уже так просто финты не поделаешь. Так что пришлось уйти в глухую оборону и наносить внезапные и более-менее точные удары. Конечно, без ранений не обошлось - мне в грудь заехали когтями, но броня не пробита. А вот клинка незадачливый сатир все-же решился, когда я подобрал момент и рубанул его по плечу со всей хуманской дури.   
  
**КРИТИЧЕСКИЙ УДАР!**

 

Понятно - засчиталось то, что теперь я почти рассек сатира от плеча до задницы - а на подходе еще второй, пытающийся срубить мою непутевую голову, пока я вытаскиваю клинок из его сотоварища - пришлось слегонца присесть и схватив горсть земли внезапно кинул оную в морду сатира, дезориентировав того и затем ударив колющим в сердце… а затем прикрывшись его трупом от стрел другого… как-то внезапно, так что пришлось спрятаться за деревом и достать лук. Дождавшись пока это козлоногое чудо все-же подойдет ближе, я выстрелил из лука на полной мощности - но это только опрокинуло сатира с ног, что позволило мне произвести второй выстрел… уже добивающий. Аж рука заболела… конечно, натянуть лук эльфийского производства было мне слегка сложнее, но вот стоило спустить тетиву… надо было в голову целиться - наверняка бы этой четырехгранной стрелой ему бы голову оторвало.   
  
Что же было до выживших в бою эльфиек - пришлось их срочно латать, “разобрав” пару аптечек на материалы - получил бинты и красные колбочки. Как говорится, пошла работа.   
  
Правда, раны пришлось промыть водой из фляги убитой эльфийки - переборов отвращение и приступ рвоты - тело оказалось изъедено и искромсано так, что едва можно было различить то, что когда-то было эльфийским часовым… Описать это можно было так - вместо живота одно месиво, уши срезаны, лицо словно избили скалкой, одна рука в локте сломана, перелом кстати открытый.   


Но все-таки, сходил еще за новым колчаном и запасом стрел - клинок решил только взять, так-как всё-таки урон выше, хоть и без бонусов. Что до лука - не хватало силы, как это было не странно… Прямо вот так в глаза и бросилось.   
  


**Эльфийский боевой лук**

 

_Тип оружия: составной лук._

_Раритетность оружия: необычная._

_Уровень предмета: 16_

_Прочность: 220/250_

 

_Базовый урон:75-84 (Стрельба, пробивающий), 30-38 (ударный, удар луком)_

 

_Бонусы:_

_+25% к урону при скрытности._ _  
_ _+15% урона при полном натяжении_

 

 _Требования:_ _  
_ _Сила: 27_

_Ловкость: 15_

_Уровень персонажа: 17 и выше_

 

**Эльфийский боевой клинок.**

 

_Тип оружия: полуторный клинок._

_Раритетность оружия: необычная._

_Уровень предмета: 17_

_Прочность: 211/250_

 

_Базовый урон:Базовый урон: 69-75 ( Режущий, Рубящий удар), 38-45 (Пробивающий, колющий удар)_

 

_Бонусы:_

_+25% к урону при скрытности._

 

 _Требования:_ _  
_ _Сила: 31-33 и выше_   
Уровень персонажа: 17 и выше

 

Сам лук выглядел примерно так: концы плеч были украшены какими-то кристаллами, перьями темно-фиолетового и темно-синего цвета и металлом,сами плечи украшала своеобразная плющеподобная резная гравировка, немного посеченная в боях, ближе к рукояти были гравированные металлические элементы, а сама она уже получше была “обернута” темно-пурпурной кожей. Тетива иногда словно казалось сотканной из лунного света.

 

Что до меча… хм. Клинок правда, напоминал выпрямленную карабелу, да и с противоположной лезвию стороны уже на примерно три четверти не было заточки. А рукоять была именно от вышеназванной карабелы. Визуально сравнил толщину своего “длинноножика” и этого пыряла - второе было как-то толще. Да, металлические элементы стоило бы затемнить. По крайней мере, я мог их использовать, несмотря на гипотетические цифры в строках… но пока я не знал, что от этого будет.  

 

Мда-м. Броня как было не странно, была с пометкой Только для персонажей женского пола.И уровень предмета у нее был высокий, и носить я ее не мог до тех пор, пока не... знаю как. Но по моему, что-то было сказано насчет требований по уровню… как-то так, в общем.  
  
А что с этим делать? В рюкзак наверное сложить - правда, они не уместятся, но стоило попробовать… В результате, по непонятным причинам, мне показалось, что только что мою руку чуть не затянуло внутрь рюкзака, а меч и лук исчезли. Магия какая-то.   
  
**Открыта возможность использования инвентаря...** **  
** **Открыто постоянное окно персонажа...** **  
** **Открыта базовая панель для навыков…** **  
** **Открыт базовый интерфейс системы…**

 

Меня опять как током жахнуло… а вот все что появилось… а затем исчезло. Что за…   


**Ошибка! Ошибка! Перезапуск…**

 

Все это еще и сопровождалось головной болью, что чуть не свалила меня в бессознательное состояние - а судя по моему предчувствию, этого не стоило делать - чую пятой точкой, что на меня еще что-то вылезет, так что лук наготове держать стоило. Черт.   
  
Новый колчан вмещал около 56 стрел, что хватило бы мне на более-менее нормальный бой, но сейчас у меня было 32 стрелы, если считать те что вынул обратно.   
  
_Тогда, мне впервые показалось что это мой конец. Даже не успев оказаться тут, на землях Калимдора - погибнуть в бою или от недостатка еды или воды. По крайней мере, это можно было бы посчитать вполне обычным и нормальным концом для попаданцев._

 

Тетива и лук приятно держалась в руках, дыхание медленно выравнивалось. Сейчас главное - не впасть в панику. Наблюдать и смотреть. Я как можно тщательнее всматривался в окружающее меня пространство, ожидая атаки отовсюду. Хотя, в какой-то мере мной овладевал страх за свою жизнь. Да, может и околоигровой интерфейс давал Надежду на Респаун где-нибудь на близлежащем кладбище, если судить по World of Warcraft. Хотя, местная “игромеханика” была более… продвинутой.

  


Хотя, бог с ней, как говорится - сейчас главное, пережить новую опасность. А в голове зазвучала больно знакомая песня…   
  
“ _Go tell that long tongue liar_

_Go and tell that midnight rider_

_Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down.”_   


 

“Однажды, бог тебя остановит,” - подумал я, натягивая лук.   
  
Если я с трудом одолел трех-четырех противников в ближнем бою - и то чисто на фартовости, то похоже, если таких сатиров будет уже шесть или девять, и тридцать процентов из них бойцы дальнего боя - то мне наверняка можно ставить крест на самом себе.   
  
И у меня еще две, две(!) эльфийки без сознания сидят на плечах, не в прямом смысле. Да и… стоп. Куда они делись?  Словно во тьме растворились - и ни спасибо, ни буэно, ни рахмет…   
  
“Придется все-таки разбираться в одиночку,” - подумал я, сжав крепче лук. Если сатиров будет много - то стоит работать на кайтинге. Если кто не знает что это - удержание врага на такой дистанции, чтобы он не дал вам промеж глаз. В данный момент, будет простая тактика “выстрел-отход”. Возможно, время натяжения лука позволит сделать мне еще несколько выстрелов, так как он небольшой, почти как монгольский кавалерийский.   
  
Но натягивать его было просто, но еще сложнее было правильно прицелиться и как можно точнее забить стрелу в тело возможного врага. Конечно, зеленый, синий,  и фиолетовый (а порой все вместе) древний лес вокруг расслаблял и успокаивал, но все-же, это чувство было очень обманчивым. Очень обманчивым. Где-то в глубинах души и сознания словно кто-то говорил мне - спокойствие мне только снится.   
  
Спокойствие и размеренную жизнь я успешно просрал на Земле-матушке.   


А тут уже Азерот - мир меча, магии, стрел, маготехнолгий и парово-дизельных махин от рас габаритами от горшка три вершка. А также этакого непонятного средневековья, викторианства скай-фая и черти-чего… Одним словом, тут можно будет найти себе призвание…   


_Окажись я среди лесов Элвина или где-нибудь в Западном Краю, на материке Западных Королевств… там хотя-бы себя можно было за потеряшку с амнезией выдать…_

 

А тут сплошняком ночные эльфы, которые таких как я наверное еще больше ненавидеть будут. Напряжение однако у меня сейчас адовое, да и его прибавляет словно специально опустившийся на поляну светло-бирюзовый туман. Что не час, то новое приключение на задницу - бои с сатирами, спасение двух получивших по кумполу эльфиек-Часовых (что вполне вероятно еще зачтется мне в карму).   
  
“Надо. Бежать.” - подумал я мимолетом. Но куда - назад, вперед, вправо-влево, по диагонали, зигзагом, траекторией пьяного мастера, или как накурившийся воробей?   
  



	3. 2. Прощай, прошлое

**Спустя пять часов.**

 

Кажется, я бежал довольно долго - и бежал в разные стороны, путая следы на тот случай если за мной собираются гнаться.    
  
Порой я обращал внимание на любой шорох и каждый подозрительный кустик, каждое деревце, на все элементы Ашенваля, что как-бы то ни было были для меня вероятным источником противников. Правда вскоре я опять об что-то споткнулся, словно специально  кто-то подставил под меня ящик. И да, его опять пришлось вскрывать грубой силой, но из-за возросшей сложности пришлось приложить еще больше усилий.    
  
Внутри вновь было что-то такое - опять всякая нужная фигня, но привлекло меня еще одно… хм, тут похоже что-то такое интересное, кажется свиток. АЙ! Стоило мне интересу ради развернуть его, как тот истаял в пепел, а в моей голове словно засвербили-закрутились молнии, даже волосы от такого-то дыбом чуть не встали… такое чувство что меня током шарахнуло, или что-то близкое.   
  
**Открыта возможность использования базовой магии.** **  
****Открыты базовые заклинания: Малая огненная стрела, Малое копье льда, малые Потоки Стихий, Легкий Ремонт, Легкое Лечение ран, Малая молния.** **  
** **Целостность души повышена на 15. (Показатель: 55/150)**

**Целостность системы увеличена на 15. (Показатель: 45/100)**

  
  


Пока что я не особо понимал, в чем суть всего этого - от слова соовсем. Вроде бы получил пяток каких-то заклинаний, а как использовать - непонятно. Не знаю, может стоит подумать об этом, свистнуть, сплясать шаманский танец (к сожалению без бубна), особо потрясти руками, или там произнести заковыристые магические фразы в духе “алахахай-малахай-кочубей-толебей!”…    
  
Ну а приятным бонусом были некие предметы магического характера - пять обычных эликсиров магической энергии, шесть “магических благовоний”, которых я правда не понял как использовать. Зелья восстанавливали в мгновенье 10% запаса магической энергии, а потом где-то в сумме еще 30-35%, по 1-2% раз в три секунды. Как-то так, в общем. Все равно как-то не хотелось пользоваться ей в бою - неизвестно как магическая система мира отреагирует на то, что иномирец черпает из нее энергию и плетет неведомые магические штуки. Ещё не хватало внезапного огненного шторма под пятой точкой. И мелкое барахло вроде кошелька, ножа очевидно эльфийского производства, огнива, компаса. Карта итак была в гримуаре.    
  
Стоило мне закончить с ящиком, как он словно растворился - чудоба какая-то.

 

**Повышение навыков.**

**Верное зрение: +5**

**Мародёрство: +4**

 

  
  
Пока что мне не нужно было “пить” зелья - ибо с магией не разобрался это раз; и как-то не хотелось портить окружающую природу это два; и рядом не намечалось враждебных существ - это наверное три. Со временем, я выбрался к какому-то озеру, что казалось мне почти прекрасным местом чтобы отмыть себя от грязи и крови, заодно проверив пару ран - обработать по минимуму. И заодно развести костер - становилось холоднее даже в моей одежке.     
  
Собрать сухие ветки, хворост, трут и валежник было получасовым делом, сложнее было подготовить почти что вручную место для костра из набранных на побережье булыжников и трудом палки-копалки, а дальше пошли небольшие проблемы. Немного пошурубудив найденным огнивом, я поджег трут, от которого загорелись дрова. Сам костер как и говорил ранее, пылал в углублении дополнительно по концам выложенном булыжником.   
  
Конечно, трофейный клинок оказался хорошим оружием против разумных, но стоило сделать себе что-то, чем можно было отбиться от диких. На ум сразу же пришло что-то простое - заостренный кусок палки, сиречь деревянное копье. Правда, я мог сделать металлическое, использовав в качестве наконечника нож - но больно жалко было. Так что кинжал пока примостился у меня на поясе, на случай того если умудрюсь прокакать клинок или лук, а также как более удобная вещь для скрытной работы.    
  
Урон у него был скромный - 18-21, и атака очевидно была бы быстрее. Но уровень требовал третий - грр, да где мне его посмотреть то? Кхм, да и указании в его описании, что это еще и прекрасный инструмент еще больше заставило меня передумать об его израсходовании на наконечник импровизированного копья.    
  
А что для него может подойти в наших условиях для наконечника такого оружия? Или металлический лом, который придется чуть ли не камнем на палке отбивать в нужную форму и точить вручную подходящим точилом, или кусок камня, по которому придется стучать другим камнем, пытаясь привести тот в форму. Подумал и выбрал второе. Но тут возникает еще один маленький вопрос - чем его крепить будем?    
  
На ум пришли небольшие полоски из кожи, сыромятной или возможно дубленной, но вопрос - как мне ее в полевых условиях дубить? Если не изменяй мне моя приплюснутая мешком цемента память и мозг, там нужна кора растений и некоторые из них разновидностей.   
  
Вариант номер два был сугубо фэнтезийно-магический и трудный - попробовать работать магией… но думаю, что это стоит делать аккуратно, чтобы не спалить шкуру или не превратить ее в тыкву. Но это 100% потребует концентрации и небольшой… хм, подготовки. Да и вспоминая то, что я чудак-чужак для этого мира, и за подключение к линиям магических потоков могу и отхватить молнии под зад, или заполучить лишней головной боли. 

 

По крайней мере, немного поджаренный на костре эльфийский хлеб чутка насытил меня, а запить пришлось водой из фляги. Надо бы найти источник, или колодец чтобы пополнить ее запасы, судя по тому что эльфы народ яро магический, (хоть и со временем стали опираться на природу и друидизм) то и вода у них тоже непростая. Магией наверное напитана по самое небалуй.

  
  


Почему все же так трудно, а… 

 

“Если уж так подумать, всё пока что нормально…” - подумал я, отдаляясь от лагеря в поисках дичи. Правда закат можно было увидеть лишь в небесах и правда, он был чертовски красивым - ещё найти бы место, где можно было бы его увидеть. Даже сами небеса в лесу были приятно-бирюзового цвета с багровой каймой, что медленно начали темнеть, но думаю что времени у меня хватит… от костра не стоило отдаляться далеко, благо горел он ярко и без дыма - шанс того, что меня не так рано заметят, или по крайней мере, я замечу их.

 

Но ставлю кусок серебра с голову молодого жеребца, калдорай меня солидно обыграют в этом - и скорее я, как незваный гость поплачусь за всё. И даже возможно, этого не узнаю. Я медленно вслушивался в пение лесных птиц, всматривался вдаль лесных кущ и периодически собирал какие-то растения, знакомые мне по игре.  Тут они как рыбы в воде.   
  
Но в реальности он казался намного красивее, намного - все эти деревья, кусты и прочие растения. Грибы и мох я трогать побоялся. Конечно, зелья просто так не приготовить, нужен котелок - а трофейные полушлема Часовых не подходят, только если сварить их магией в нечто единое.    
  
Где-то вдалеке мне словно показалась добыча - похоже мне сегодня придется жрать что-то не пойми что. Ну ладно, олень, пускай и молодой это уже хорошо. Дабы не спугнуть мирно пожевывающую траву животину. Что-ж, это моя первая убитая животинка в этом мире. Уж прости, рогатый, но мне тут хочется мясца и шкур на житье-бытье. Иначе как мне жить…    
  
  
_ Охота. У меня было что-то связанное с охотой. Может я вышел из родного поселения в поисках дичи или трав. Не припоминаю такое… я точно шел домой с работы и на меня упал мешок. _

 

Даже пытался дышать как можно тише, и шагать тоже, подходя на дистанцию для прицельного выстрела. Стрела уже на луке, осталось только натянуть его и прицелиться… тихий вдох-выдох. Стрела с тихим свистом вонзилась куда-то в шею рогатого красавца, застряв в ней, а очумевший олень кинулся в сторону, почти дав мне время прицелиться и выпустить еще одну стрелу вновь… почти попал, зараза.    
  
Дальше пришлось чуть ли не на ходу ориентироваться по пятнам крови на земле, одновременно вплетаясь обонянием в окружавший меня каскад запахов, дабы найти кровь если не визуально, то по характерному аромату. Конечно, для меня, извечного затворника это было сложновато и необычно.    
  
Но я  хотя-бы старался сделать, что-нибудь, дабы заполучить себе будущий шашлычок. Трав-приправ я уже насобирал (соли вот только нет, однако), оставалось еще одно мясо, еще убегающее от меня вдаль. Да уж, стрельба на ходу была делом непростым - остановился, вынул из колчана стрелу, поставил на лук - ну а дальше дело скилла и техники, и немного - удачи. 

 

Третьего выстрела в себя олень уже не выдержал. У меня лично это был восьмой - пять стрел ушли в молоко, то бишь мимо цели. Правда, он скорее был и последним - животное упало на землю и заметалось в агонии. Оставалось только подойти и добить его.   
  
“Прости меня, но так надо,” - подумал я про себя, когда вонзал кинжал в грудную часть оленя. Дальше пошло муторное дело разделки и сборки всего, чего могло пригодиться.    
  
Те же кости, например, могли пойти на создания защитных пластин или некоторых инструментов, кожа могла использована мной в дальнейшем, ну вот мясо… гммм, ну это и ежику плешивому понятно - еда. Калории. Залог выживания.  В результате, разделкой был доволен - 4 куска мясца, 5 кусков шкуры и 2 костей - все белой редкости. 

 

**Собирательство +2 (нынешний показатель: 7)**   
  
Возвращаться к костру пришлось наобум и на авось, ориентируясь по обостряющимуся со временем запаху дыма. Как и на звук треска огня. Сперва, гиперчувствительность меня пугала, но потом стало проще и привычнее, даже порой позволяло увидеть так знакомый мир в незнакомых и новых красках. Хотя, чем дальше я шел, тем сильнее как становился запах дыма, так и сильнее слышен был треск пламени.   
  


Возможно, это я немного лоханулся с костром, и огонь из него плавно перебежал на сухостой - хотя, я ведь разводил его рядом с берегом, так что этот вариант отпадает. Значит это не костер. Стоит еще лучше принюхаться… только почти что незримый запах свежей крови и жженой плоти.    
  
В голове сразу же всплыли самые худшие варианты развития произошедшего, впереди виднелось зарево начинающегося пожара… хотя, стоило вскоре малость сбавить обороты и опять чуть ли вжаться в землю.    
  
Я услышал крики на незнакомом мне языке, очевидно не совсем радостные и приветливые, скорее радикально иные. Кто-то просит о помощи. И как удобно я оказался здесь, в кустах. Я видел, как сатиры использовали одно очень знакомое мне оружие - боллас, дабы догнать вероятных пленников и обездвижить их… Ну все, кто-то сегодня будет собирать мозги по лесам.    
  
Я не знаю, повлиял ли на мою силу мой гнев и злоба, но первые два сатира были уложены насмерть - только вот выпущенные мной стрелы были характерного сине-чародейского цвета, и довольно сильно “ранили” сатиров, и кажется насмерть. Как-то знакомо, не находите? Очень знакомое дело. Так случилось и с третьей стрелой, которая уже случайно оказалась ледяной.

 

Как не странно, при этом у меня на какое-то время появилась кое-какая новая шкала. Концентрация… подумал про собственные статы, а вот и они, вовремя.   
  


**Имя:** _??? _

**Возраст:** _???_

**Уровень:** _ 2 (270/375 ОО до перехода на следующий) _

**Класс:** ??

**Раса и пол:** _Полуэльф, мужской._

**Принадлежность к фракции и звание:** _ Вольный Выживальщик, фракции нет. _

  
  


**Живучесть:** _ 1750/1750 ед. _

**Энергия:** _ 590/630 ед. _

**Магическая энергия:** _ 1880/2000 ед. _

**Боевая Концентрация:** _ 540/720 ед. _

  
  


**Сила:** _ 14 _

**Ловкость:** _ 13 _

**Телосложение:** _ 14 _

**Интеллект:** _ 16 _

**Мудрость:** _ 7 _ **  
** **Дух:** _ 7 _

**Харизма:** _ 7 _

 

Что-то по мелочи подросло, однако. В основном, добавилось кое-что новое - параметр боевой концентрации, который очевидно, расходовалась на навыки классов дальнего боя, не считая кастеров; а также мудрость, которая… информации мне не дали. И наконец, уровень и внятное понятие о том, сколько мне до следующего надо чего-нибудь сделать. 

 

Но сейчас не в системе и статах дело…

 

Так что, тихо и аккуратно подошел к лежащим на земле эльфийкам и ножом разрезал опутавшие их ноги боласы. По крайней мере, сейчас они были более спокойны.    
  
— Я не враг, я вам не враг. А сейчас, лучше бегите, - по крайней мере, их взгляд был ошарашенно-удивленный, - Ну это… Run, corsa, fliehen schnell, ай-лю-лю! Какой же вы понимаете, хррр…    
  
Все еще не понимают, смотрят и хлопают глазами.  Надо срочно учить эльфийский, но где и как? Самоучитель найти, наверное, или словарь русско-эльфийского, что было намного маловероятнее.    
  
_ Вы входите в разрушенное эльфийское поселение - характерный запах дыма, мертвечины и крови доносится до вас. Тут явно кто-то похозяйничал. Будьте осторожны. Лучший совет - остерегайтесь больших скоплений противника. _

 

**Новое задание:** **  
**_ 1\. Освободить поселение от сатиров _ __  
_ 1.1. Сделать это как можно незаметнее _ __  
_ 2\. Спасти выживших эльфов: 2\12 _   
  
**Поселение Элан’Тирн.** **  
****  
****Статус:** _ Почти разрушено, ведется активный бой. _ __  
**Возможности:** _ Покупка припасов, покупка оружия и брони, таверна, доска с заданиями, возможность обустроиться.  _ __  
**Население:** __ около 56 разумных, боеспособных - 14.    
  
Голову внезапно словно пробило раскаленным гвоздем - калейдоскоп чужих воспоминаний расщедрился в очередной раз, показав мне биографию другого… эльфа, от рождения до нынешнего момента. Первая охота, инициация, служба в ополчении, работа помощника в кузнице… простое дело нынешнего дня на поиск каких-то ингредиентов для местной травницы - и все, дальше уже мое нынешнее.    
  
“Спокойнее, спокойнее… сейчас не самое время кидаться в пекло боя,” - подумал я, проходя через разрушенные врата в деревню. Благодаря завесам дыма от домов, я мог легко прятаться, но не так долго - со временем мне становилось неприятно находиться в них. Пока что работало без отказа.    
  
Что до козлоэльфов - то их… хм, да, порой приходилось обходить и провожать злобным взглядом. Убивать приходилось редко и максимально незаметно и порой даже перетаскивать трупы в более неприметные места. К примеру, как сейчас - один из них влетел в небольшую эльфскую избушку, скажем так, и принялся довольно рыться в чужом для него барахле но стоило ему обернуться дабы посмотреть кто это пришел, как в него горло вонзился мой клинок… он довольно недолго трепыхался и царапал мне наручи, пока вскоре не без моей помощи аккуратно прилег полежать.    
  
“Удачной ночки, ублюдок…” - прошептал я про себя, покидая вскоре дом - находиться тут мне было противно. Да и вообще, все это место меня просто… заставляло ненависть закипать все сильнее и сильнее. Каждый убитый эльф, каждый сожженный дом. Масштаб происходящего заставлял меня ужасаться и терпеть приступы душевной боли. Словно каждый мне был знаком чуть ли не с отрочества… с кем-то я играл на улице, кто-то помогал мне в трудные дни… сложно увидеть их так - недвижимыми и холодными телами. Растерзанными, обобранными до последней нитки, оставленными на корм воронью.    
  
Я уже не мог сдерживать гнев и ярость внутри себя. Что-то внутри говорило отдаться ему, отомстить и разбить сатирам морды чем-нибудь потяжелее в кашу. Но рационализм и тактика победили в войне с бездумным рашем и тотальным махачем. Не то время, не те средства, и риск слишком велик. В героя-нагибатора я решил не играть.   
  
Прятки в тенях продолжались, одинокие сатиры внаглую мочились в удобных и тихих местах - даже пришлось одного в прямо в сортире прикопать, как только его удалось снять луком с дистанции. Хм, а вот в кузнице удалось отыскать кое-что интересное - похоже, это билеты в один конец для моих врагов… Метательные ножи. По крайней мере, их оказалось несколько. Также, взял еще стрелы, колчан намного лучше - Колчан Лесного Стрелка, на 64 стрелы, также как не странно дающий +4 к Ловкости и +5 к выносливости… Третий уровень. Мда-м. Также, нашелся промежуточный вариант между добытым мной полуторным клинком Часовых и моим. Второй уровень, урон вроде как 44-48 единиц (и то только рубящий) вроде ещё какой-то дополнительный урон, но естественно помечен как очень редкий предмет.   
  


Доспехов к сожалению было не так много. Да уровень я за время тихого прорыва к кузницы я добил до третьего, что было хорошо. 

  
**Умело изготовленный боевой меч.**

 

_ Тип оружия: одноручный клинок _

_ Раритетность оружия: Особенное _

_ Уровень предмета: 5 _

_ Прочность: 198\210 _

 

_ Базовый урон: 44-46 (Режущий, рубящий удар) 32-36 (Проникающий, колющий удар) _

_ Дополнительный урон: 27-32 (Лунный огонь) _ __  
  


_ Бонусы: _ __  
_ +25% урон при скрытной атаке _ _  
_ __ +10% к скорости атаки

 

_ Требования: _

_ Сила: 12 _

_ Ловкость: 8 _ _  
_ _ Уровень: 3 _

 

**Описание:**

Умело изготовленный боевой короткий клинок - чем-то напоминает своего крупного собрата, но очевидно - создан для кого-то по заказу. На клинке видны руны на неизвестном языке. 

  
  


**Усиленная кираса эльфийского ополченца**

 

_ Разновидность брони: Комбинированная, кожано-кольчужная _

_ Слот: Нагрудник.  _

_ Раритетность брони: необычная _

_ Уровень предмета: 5 _

_ Прочность: 181\190 _

 

_ Очки Брони: 34 ед. _

_ Порог основного урона: 13 ед. _

_ Сопротивление:  _

_ Стихийному урону: 20%  _

_ Ударному урону: 35% _

_ Колющему\режущему урону: 39% _

 

_ Бонусы: _

_ +15% к скрытности _ __  
_ +15% к грузоподъемности _ _  
_ __ +6 активных слотов

_ Требования:  _ __  
_ Уровень: 3 _ _  
_ __ Телосложение: 9

 

**Поножи эльфийского ополченца**

 

_ Разновидность брони: Комбинированная, кожано-кольчужная _

_ Слот: Поножи.  _

_ Раритетность брони: необычная _

_ Уровень предмета: 5 _

_ Прочность: 174\190 _

 

_ Очки Брони: 32 ед. _

_ Порог основного урона: 14 ед. _

_ Сопротивление:  _

_ Стихийному урону: 20%  _

_ Ударному урону: 25% _

_ Колющему\режущему урону: 35% _

 

_ Бонусы: _ __  
_ +15% к скрытности _ __  
_ +15% к грузоподъемности _ _  
_ __ +6 активных слотов

__  
_ Требования:  _ __  
_ Уровень: 3 _ __  
_ Телосложение: 6 _ __  
  


**Усиленные наручи эльфийского ополченца**

 

_ Разновидность брони: Комбинированная, кожано-кольчужная _

_ Слот: Наручи.  _

_ Раритетность брони: Особенная _

_ Уровень предмета: 5 _

_ Прочность: 181\190 _

 

_ Очки Брони: 26 ед. _

_ Порог основного урона: 11 ед. _

_ Сопротивление:  _

_ Стихийному урону: 20%  _

_ Ударному урону: 25% _

_ Колющему\режущему урону: 35% _

 

_ Требования:  _ __  
_ Уровень: 3 _ _  
_ __ Телосложение: 4

 

Хех, хорошее начало. Броня была приятных зеленых, темно-зеленых оттенков, как и… плащ. Кстати, что странно требования силы у нее отсутствовали.   
  
**Плащ ополченца с капюшоном.**   
  


_ Разновидность брони: кожано-тканевая _

_ Слот: Плащ.  _

_ Раритетность брони: Особенная _

_ Уровень предмета: 5 _

_ Прочность: 181\190 _

 

_ Очки Брони: 13 ед. _

_ Порог основного урона: 5 ед. _

_ Сопротивление:  _

_ Стихийному урону: 21%  _

_ Ударному урону: 15% _

_ Колющему\режущему урону: 15% _

  
  


_ Бонусы: _

_ +25% к скрытности _ __  
_ +4 к ловкости _ __  
_ +5 к выносливости _ _  
_ __ +3 к силе

  
_ Требования: _   
_ Уровень: 3 _

  
А лук скорее всего придется поносить еще долго… хотел я того или нет. Правда, пришлось спрятаться где-то за углом, сжав оружие в руках. По крайней мере, сатира я заслышал еще раньше, чем он собрался войти в полуразграбленную кузню. По крайней мере, сатир не ожидал колющего удара куда-то выше живота, но выжил. Божественные яйца, кажись это… был вожак. Ну охренеть теперь.    
  
Я не понял его слова, но хватка у него что надо, и швырять умеет так, что я кажется проехался жопой по брусчатке.   
  
_ — Я сломаю твою хлипенькую шейку, эльфское отродье, а затем насажу твой черепок себе как трофей! _ — нихрена не понял, что он там проорал но бобра мне это не сулит-с.   
  
**Хак’гуур Собиратель Черепов.**

 

_ Главарь банды сатиров, 7 уровень.  _

_ Опасность: Средняя _ __  
_ Прислужники: 7 _ __  
  


 

И тут надо мной нависла большая жопа в виде “ноба” сатиров, готовая меня прихлопнуть в любой момент. У него только его одно из рубил бы меня надвое без трудов поделил. И брони у него побольше, чем у его приспешников. 

 

Забыл рассказать о самом главаре - ростом он был на две моих головы выше, кожа темно-синяя, в глазах горел огонь скверны, шерсть фиолетовая. Пояс обвешан разными мрачноватыми трофеями, вогнавшими меня в ярость еще больше… на спине вообще он носил пару чьих-то рук, череп со скальпом и две свежих головы… эльфийских головы.

 

— _ГРРРАКХ!_ _Разберитесь с этим выскочкой!_

 

Чего же он так рычит, как будто ему эти бронетрусы яйца прищемили? Тварина конечно злобная, но трусливая больно - выставил против меня трех телохранителей. 

 

План по убийству я строил на ходу, в бою и на скорую руку - ибо как раз в открытом бою у меня дело не особо выходило, в отличии от теневой работы. А метательные ножи пригодились в качестве неплохого варианта для внезапных атак.  Ощущения от внезапно припарковавшегося рядом мордой в брусчатку сатира-стража с попавшим в жизненное место и сбившего тебя этим с ног было специфичное, как и кровь другого, вылившаяся мне чуть ли не на лицо, стоило мне зарубить его кинжалом в шею… выбираться из под трупа пришлось чуть ли не ползком, как и отбиваться от яростного натиска еще одного сатира из личной “охраны” Хака. Вскоре он упал без своей головы, ибо я лишь подловил удачный момент. Но несмотря на то, что прислужники довольно сильно мне попортили жизни - несмотря на хорошую броню, повреждения они могли вполне нанести - хороший такой синяк не отменял, как и что-нибудь сломанное. А вот рука в районе плеча да, пострадала от косого контакта с лезвием Хак’гуура… 

 

От бешенного сатира мне пришлось уходить в стороны рывками, порой делая это в последний момент. В один момент, сражение перешло на другую улочку.    
  
Между луком и клинком я со временем наловчился переключаться на скорую руку - и в результате, стрелами я заставлял наматывать главаря круги только так, что его это злило еще больше… по правде, длилось это не так долго. Меня чуть-ли не с разбегу пырнули одним из рубил - от боли я чуть не отрубился - бронепластина была прорезана, показалась кровь… вскоре меня просто подняли за шею, даже не начав душить… просто держал над землёй.

 

—  _ Что скажешь теперь, поганая полукровка? Ничтожество… _ \- я внезапно понял часть того, чего он говорит, в особенности о поганой полукровке..

 

— Передавай… мой персональный привет и поцелуй… Архимонду в жопу. - я внезапно подумал об огне, что вырывался из моей левой руки… поток всесжигающего колдовского пламени, что уничтожило бы любого врага, поганого ксеноса и предателя

 

Реальность этого мира с трудом и неохотно подчинилась мне… из протянутой к лицу сатира руки вырвался настоящий поток пламени, опаляя лицо и шею Собирателя Черепов, вызывая у того слепоту и боль. В нос ощутимо шибануло паленой плотью и шерстью, а сатир чуть-ли не отправил меня в полёт до ближайшей стены, но сейчас присел на колени, держась за обжаренное до хрустящей корочки лицо. 

 

По крайней мере, он меня выпустил. Времени хватило, чтобы вскинуть один из его клинков-рубил, и обрушить всю его мощь ему на голову, разрубая ее с треском на две почти равных половинки вместе с шеей. Зрелище еще то было - парная оскверненная кровь хлестала на камень улиц эльфийской деревеньки, где-то с полупротивным хлюпаньем из разрубленного надвое черепа выпадали мозги. 

 

Отвратительное зрелище. 

 

Ранение вновь напомнило о себе болью, и поэтому пришлось срочно делать все что нужно - опять распаковывать аптечку. 

 

_ Сатиры, почувствовав потерю вожака бегут из деревни, сверкая пятками.  _

 

**Вы перешли на третий уровень!**

**Вы перешли на четвертый уровень!**

**Вы перешли на пятый уровень!**

 

**Получено достижение:** _ “Убийца Голиафов” _

**Получен трейт:** _ Сломанный битвой.  _

 

**Путь развития выбран:** _ Рейнджер-маг _

 

**Внимание, у вас серьезное кровотечение! Срочно нейтрализуйте его как можно скорее! -35 очков Живучести раз в три секунды.**

  
  


Жизнь из меня чуть ли не утекала дробинками, так что пришлось действовать быстро - скинуть с себя нагрудник, быстро задрать окровавленную бригантину, промыть рану водой, прижечь огнем и наложить тугую повязку. Все пришлось делать в соло, упиваясь дикой болью. Дальше, выпитое наполовину зелье, ибо другую половину я вылил на повязки…    
  
Откуда у меня были навыки полевой медпомощи, спросите вы? А они проявляются как раз в таких случаях, как и навыки боя скорее на выживание… жить, сука, захочется - еще не так ножи прицельно в горло и голову с короткой дистанции загонять начнешь. И себя перематывать с врачебной точностью, да-да…    
  
Черт, как же хочется отдохнуть от всего этого. Для этого выбрал один из пустых домов, доковылял до него, вошел и закрыл-запер входную дверь, и буквально рухнул у стены - на кровать я ложиться не решил. Дремать будем по-простецки, и чутко. Хотя это было трудновато, с болящей то раной и парой синячин.   
  
Тут я задумался о другом… приятном, утоляющем боль и невзгоды свете… чего-то добром, одновременно прижав руку к ране. Вскоре, почувствовал пощипывание как на ладони, так и в районе ранения - рука засветилась зеленоватым светом. Одновременно, почувствовал какую-то легкую опустошенность и слабость… такое чувство, будто я с чем-то расстался…    
  
  
Спать. Однозначно и точно спать…  

  
  
  


**Примечания.**

 

Курсивный текст означает, что диалог ведется на ином языке, и протагонист его не понимает.


	4. 3. Калимдор - дело тонкое...

Пробуждение было довольно трудным - и слава всему съестному и выпиваемому в мире Азерота, я все еще был жив. Небольшая разминка для затекших мышц, и вперед… точнее, на выход, натянув сапоги… трофейные, как оказалось. Тоже из ополченского сета, но это босс дроп.    
  
**Сапоги эльфийского ополченца-командора.**

 

_ Разновидность брони: Комбинированная, кожано-кольчужная _

_ Слот: сапоги.  _

_ Раритетность брони: Особенная _

_ Уровень предмета: 6 _

_ Прочность: 184\195 _

 

_ Очки Брони: 25 ед. _

_ Порог основного урона: 13 ед. _

_ Сопротивление:  _

_ Стихийному урону: 20%  _

_ Ударному урону: 35% _

_ Колющему\режущему урону: 35% _

 

_ Бонусы: _

_ +15% к скрытности _

_ +15% к легкости шагов _

_ +20% к скорости перемещения _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Требования:  _ _   
_ _ Телосложение: 7-12 _ _   
_ _ Ловкость: 7-14 _ _   
_ __ Уровень: 5

 

Нужное дело, однако. Как не странно, бонусов на статы у брони не было, ибо… хм, как бы вам сказать - усилений в виде рун и глифов то не было. Вот. Их просто не успели доделать. А плащ уже был с ними.  В том-то и прикол.    
  


А на улице шел дождь. Натуральный ливень, даже скорее. Судя по тому, как было светло на улице, наверное уже давно утро.   
  
Стоп, какие часы?    
  
Да, вот тебе и здрасте - отображения кем-то подаренного мне интерфейса и возможностей наконец-таки разглючилось. Теперь я отчетливо видел полоски Живучести, ресурсов для класса (мана, энергия и боевая концентрация), небольшой собственный портрет около них, панельки для навыков и предметов (По две на каждый вариант), полоска опыта, которая остановилась на 2100/8000, часы и день… 8:45, второй день с момента пробуждения в теле, миникарта, панель со знакомыми мне по WoW вещами вроде окна персонажа, рюкзака, квестов, книги с навыками, а также панели профессий, строительства и личного дневника. Ну и вышеназванные часы. 

 

Как не странно, большую часть функционала также выполнял мой гримуар приключенца, именно в нем было все что было на панели. В принципе, там даже ещё красивее было. Да, список доступных “навыков” словно были оформлены вручную карандашом. Да и не только. Хм, неплохая вещь все-таки, пускай и с налетом современного в виде двух карандашей и ручки - один из карандашей мультицветной, как впрочем и ручка. Записывать что-нибудь самое то. 

 

Вышел из дому и занес немного нарубленных дров для камина - колун для них был спрятан в самом доме под кроватью. Вспомнил что это была моя привычка, чтобы соседи не стащили. Да уж…    
  
Да, как-то я уже более “освоился” в мыслях того незнакомого ночного эльфа - что-то вспоминалось легко, что-то сложнее, словно было зарыто в бездоньях памяти ушастого.    
  
Да уж, у эльфов конечно в большинстве случаев были магические аналоги, просто делавшие огонь из маны, что хранилась в накопителях… но все-таки, это не то. А деревья валили в основном старые или само рухнувшие, либо упарывались и делали что-то вроде концентрированного роста - в результате нужный кусок вырастал, потом его отпиливали и восстанавливали дерево - так мне это казалось.    
  
“Гребанные зоошизики, упираются в свои леса…” - подумал кусок моей земной личности. 

 

По крайней мере, пожары поутихли сами собой, но эти гнетущие запахи смерти уже крепко въелся в окружающее пространство. Сложно было понять, где и куда теперь двигаться, после того как я жесткого расправился с их главарем и его шестерками, чуть ли не закованными от ног до рогов в латы из хлама и кожи грубой выделки, о происхождении которой я не могу сказать. Возможно, она из эльфов, возможно из лунопардов, а может из того и того. От таких мыслей я чуть не выплюнул размоченный в теплой  воде “пеммикан” обратно в деревянную посуду. Правда, это уже был готовый суп, а также вдобавок еще было немного жареного с травами мяса - благо нужная экипировка для этого присутствовала. 

  
  


Кажется, пока что стоило побыть дома и посидеть в нем. По крайней мере, библиотека в этом домике была хорошая, а свет… что до света - пришлось зажечь вполне красивые магические светильники, “отдав” часть своей магической энергии.    
  
Я тщательно вглядывался в эльфийский почерк, понимая только то, что книга… словно была отпечатана в типографии, но выглядела как написанная от руки. Что-то смешанное чувствовалось. Эльфийская письменность порой различалась там и тут, какие-то с виду одинаковые буквы в одном месте были написаны так, а в другом по другому. Также, я все больше и больше вглядывался в некоторые страницы.    
  
Чем больше я анализировал книгу, тем сильнее у меня пухла голова… не в прямом смысле. Это оказалась эльфийская буквица, азбука - как хотите. Но было написано явно больше для взрослых, чтобы потом объяснять детям.   
  
Я внезапно услышал чей-то голос в голове. Приятный, женский голос, тем не менее словно, бывший мне знакомым. Нет, у моей матери точно был совсем другой голос. Или нет.И дом был знакомый.    
  
Буквы повторял, одну за другой, затем слова и фразы, а потом я услышал свой иной голос…    
  
Я долго штудировал библиотеку в СВОЕМ доме, как не было странно. Хм, кажется, я на автомате все это сделал типа - взял ключи от дома, открыл замок… А дальше пошло как по маслу. Дом похоже единственное, что осталось вроде бы целым - я возможно слишком вовремя вернулся, и его не успели размародерить.  

 

Хотя, по большей части я грыз гранит эльфийского букваря, частично беря опору на воспоминания прошлого, хотя это было довольно трудно… результат был более-менее нормальный - связать простую фразу на дарнасском, а точнее как оказалось староимперском эльфийском было не так сложнее.   
  
**Мудрость +3** (Нынешний показатель 16)   
**Интеллект +3** (Нынешний показатель 23)   
  
Да, я не пожмотился и раскинул очки развития персонажа на нужные мне статы - в результате получил в  некоторых характеристиках около 21 очка, не считая мудрости, харизмы и духа.    
  
  


 

  
 **Сила:** _23_

 **Ловкость:** _20_

 **Телосложение:** _24_

 **Интеллект:** _23_

 **Мудрость:** _16_ **  
** **Дух:** _16_

 **Харизма:** _16_

 

 **Средний уровень характеристик:** _18.9 (округление до десятых)_

 

Такое в общем - когда кстати распределил очки, то почувствовал себя немного странно на секунд десять, потом вроде отпустило. 

 

Да и жил я своеобразным отступником - может из-за того что… не знаю почему. Вспомнил “чужое, но родное” детство - на меня порой косо смотрели все, кому не лень. Лишь пара кое-чьих разбитых кулаками лиц показала - отца у меня хоть и не было, матерь говорила всегда разное - то ушел в другое поселение, то погиб в джунглях Танариса… в общем, взрослый ум человека с Земли сразу же выдал в этих фразах обычную ложь во благо - отец наверняка нас просто кинул и ушел к другой, либо… просто кинул, наверное. А потом, мне кажется пришлось съехать от матери тоже - вместе с одним шан’до, то есть одной охотницей. Правда, имя все так крутилось на языке, но вот умереть мне и не встать - вспомнить не могу. Правда потом уже не до учебы стало. Я не знаю, где сейчас она и что с ней - об этом память эльфа умалчивала. Возможно, мертва.    
  
Чем-бы заняться, наверное - стоило бы улучшить лук - вроде бы древесина есть, готового металла и инструментов я набрал в кузне. Новоявленный верстак механика я  разместил прямо в доме, в подвальном помещении, немного его расчистив. Так, время перестройки и крафта! Ну-с, поехали, так сказать. По сути, я аккуратно так разобрал свой нынешний лук, осмотрел его внимательно и стал… колдовать над ним, действительно. Древесина хоть и неохотно, но подчинялась и меняла формы - это первый шаг.    
  
  


Второй мой шаг был таким - я снял старую обмотку рукояти и поставил новую, слегка “увеличил” плечи и добавил одну маленькую вещь - убив на это три четверти запаса маны, и половину концентрации. Детали вытачивались сначала ножом, а потом шлифофались и усливались магией на интуитиве. Сколько заготовок я убил? Отвечаю - в общей сложности 10-12 штук, по крайней мере, их можно было использовать для слияния друг с другом - хм, ну ничего так вышло.  Итого, за работу получил около 210 ед. опыта.    
  
А вот и результат:    
  
**Импровизированный боевой лук.**

  
  


_ Разновидность оружия: удлиненный рекурсивный композитный лук  _

_ Раритетность предмета:  необычная, созданный предмет.  _

_ Уровень предмета: 6 _

_ Прочность: 181\185 _

 

_ Базовый урон: 43-54 ед (выстрел, проникающе-бронебойный), 32-36(ударный, удар луком) _

  
  


_ Модули: _ _   
_ _ Улучшенный прицел. _

_ Усиленные плечи. _ _   
_ _ Упрочненная тетива. _ _   
_ __ Базовый блочный механизм

 

_ Бонусы:  _

_ +15% урона в скрытности _ _   
_ _ +15% к меткости выстрела. _

_ +35% к бронебойности _

 

_ Требования:  _

_ Сила: 13 _

  
  
И это не считая около 540 опыта за поставленные со временем в подвальной помещении верстаки - один механика, один кузнечный (пришлось интересно разместить его как-раз под камином, соединив их в единое - выхлоп от кузни должен был идти в каминную трубу), один для сборки брони и один для выделки кожи. Плавильню решил использовать ту, что была в той кузне, пока не соберу ресурсов на новую - это камень, древесина, металл и кожа - часть последней была обработана мной и ушла на усиление бригантины. Кирасу лишь дополнил несколькими металлическими пластинами - как и поножи, и немного перекроил. Также, намутил из взятой в кузнечном магазине кожи и металла что-то вроде наплечников, ну и армировал капюшон плаща и бригантины - к последней я помимо армирования прикрепил воротник-маску.   
  
Для этого я использовал как и возможности игровой механики, так и просто воображение и примерное знание того, что я творю - хоть и результат был немного грубоватым.    
  
Так прошел час или два, а может даже три - свою вотчину я укреплял хорошо, метку для телепортации по мануалу навел, с пятой попытки.    
  


**********

 

— Какая-то эльфийская гнида убила нашего главаря...  - кажется, они выучили мой язык, или это уже прикол системы? А может и некая… магия. Нет, вроде-бы я не Менталист, мысли в коробке черепка не читаю.

 

Да, вскоре пришлось выйти на операцию по сатиров, и сейчас я наблюдал за ними с балкона одного древодома. Так-так, что же тут у нас:

 

**Обнаружен новые классы противника:**

 

 **Щитоносец:** _Боец с большим и тяжелым щитом, опасен спереди, слаб с флангов, сверху и сзади. Щит также можно уничтожить._

 

 **Заклинатель:** _Этот враг опирается на свою магическую силу и опасные заклинания. Заглушите его как можно скорее. И как можно радикальнее._  
  
Однако, не у всех сатиров душа в пятки ушла, однако. Хм, по крайней мере мне удалось больше получить информации о них - здоровье, мораль, доступные ресурсы… правда, приходилось собирать информацию из-за угла - тут однако сбежались еще трое вражин. Чего-то такого я и боялся, не имея хорошего снаряжения. В основном, проблемы могли доставить и маги, точнее не совсем маги - скорее что-то вроде чернокнижников. В их арсенале оказалась кое-какая поганая дрянь - огнешары Скверны. 

 

Сложно выбрать, кого из них надо убирать первым - или танка, или пару сопровождающих заклинателей. Если завалить щитоносца - меня могут поджарить маги, если завалить их - проблемы будут с щитоносцем.    
  
Были бы у меня гранаты, эх - зажег бы как следует по сатирьим мордам. Но одно но - алхимическую лавку я еще не разнес на лут, и вот словно в насмешку этот отряд из семи особей (четыре обычных врага, два мага, один щитоносец и один копьеметатель) охранял от меня заветный магазинчик.    
  
Судя по миникарте, поселение было довольно развитым, пока не пришли гребанные сатиры и не устроили местным поножовщину-топоровщину - от последствий которой меня все еще немного мутит.    
  


Учитывая, что тела уже начали гнить, а в некоторых еще и копошиться всякие личинки, да и запах привлекал дикое зверье… то стало еще опаснее. Так что, не понятно, как против толпы работать.    
  
“Магия, балда… ма-ги-я! Забыл что ли как стрелами магическими в ярости бил?” - внезапно укорил меня внутренний голос. Идея пришла мгновенно - зарядить свою стрелу огненной стихией, на время спрятавшись от сатиров за стеной.    
  
Так, думай про зарядку выстрелом огнем, представляй как как магическая энергия превращается в огонь и медленно вливается в носитель в виде стрелы. Судя по уменьшающемуся запасу маны и концентрации, дело пошло, а мои руки чуть ли не горели во всех смыслах.    
  
Затем все случилось довольно быстро - прыжок, натягивание, выстрел прямо в воздухе (замедление однако было за счет концентрации)... От потраченной немного неправильно силы меня чуть ли не вырвало, а в глазах слегка стало темнее. Минус 3\4 запаса маны и менее 1\2 Боевой концентрации… от чего мне точно стало нехорошо. А выстрел пришелся как раз в бедного щитоносца, который оказался в центре действия огненной стрелы.    
  
Хотя скорее, огнеглыбянной стрелы - рвануло так что меня немного унесло назад ударной волной, а еще оглушило. Вот тут хороший слух и сыграл пакость - было чертовски больно. Да и оплавленная и шипящая воронка была еще тем зрелищем… Так, кажется, стоило немного дозировать выпускаемую силу. Что до сатиров, то мне… кажется, придется собирать их по кускам, да и не факт что я получу хоть что-то с них.    
  
Как не странно - получил. Шерстяную и Льняную ткань, чуть меньше Эльфийской ткани, немного денег (72 серебряных и около 80 медных монет), сероредкостную броню и оружие (аж шесть штук каждого). Учитывая, что врагов как-бы немного разнесло на атомы, в особенности в центре огненного взрыва… мистика, не иначе.     
  
Да, вышло все пафосно и красиво, но слишком затратно и не комильфо. Нужно было научиться дозировать свою силу, чтобы вот такие вот случайные бад-а-бумы не превращать в еще большие.

  
Да уж, я немного забыл о параметре переносимого веса, который у меня был  носить я мог до 230 килограмм, включая надетое снаряжение - это уже где-то 20-25 кило, меч примерно 1-1.55 кило, лук менее 2 кг, колчан с 44 стрелами чуть меньше одного килограмма. Пришлось сходить в дом и разгрузиться в так называемый тайник, рассчитанный на… много. В отличии от сундука у меня, который был где-то на 72 слота - и то он двойной.   
  
И тут вещи уже занимали по одной ячейке, как не странно, даже не смотря на то что у меня лук занимал три, меч два, кинжал один, колчан два. А по другому варианту - 1х4, 1х3, 1х2 и 3х1. Второй вариант мне нравился больше, даже со стартовыми 32  ячейками и недавно полученным в качестве награды еще 48 ячейками предметы было таскать сложно… но я остановился на более классическом варианте, но единичными… но при наводке на предмет я мог детально его рассмотреть. 

  
  


**********

 

**_Почти в это же время. Лианиссэрай  Звездная Стражница, лейтенант Смотрящих в Ночь._ **

 

_ Группа из 18 эльфов во главе Старшего Смотрящего Алианны Лунной Скиталицы двигалась по знакомому лишь им маршруту. Единственное, что им встретилось за все это время - это несколько убитых кем-то сатиров, одно поле боя, что было словно нетронутым. Из-за него им пришлось задержаться, дабы предать земле погибших… немногие выдержали вида полусгнивших тел… сатиры же были оставлены на поживу воронью.  _

  
  


Только одного светло-синеволосая калдорай в лёгкой латной броне не могла понять - кто же убил сатиров? Судя по характерным ранам, некоторые были убиты стрелами, а кто-то погиб от клинка. Также, они нашли нескольких перепуганных жителей деревни, которые наперебой говорили о каком-то воине в кожано-кольчужных доспехах, сокрушающих сатиров словно из теней.  

 

Но не сейчас, когда она отчетливо услышала громкий хлопок вдали.

 

— Госпожа… вы слышали это? - эльфийка подвела своего саблезуба ближе к командиру отряда, - и еще… я почувствовала сильный магический выброс там.

 

— Скорее всего, там работает скрывающийся маг… нужно поймать его, и заточить там же, где и предатель! Вперёд, сестры!

 

Лиадора лишь исполнила приказ, и мысленно отдала своему саблезубу идти вперед, ибо с ним у нее была симбиотическая связь - что было нормально для Смотрящего-всадника. Правда, чем дальше они шли к деревне, тем больше ее гложили мысли сомнения. Она прошлась взглядом по окружающему их лесу - по крайней мере, им никто бы не помешал…    
  
Стоило им вскоре прибыть в деревню, они заметили самое примечательное - небольшую обугленную воронку и валяющиеся рядом остатки тел сатиров.   
  
— Это точно дело рук того мага, что мы теперь ищем. Вперед! Идем единым строем!    
  
Правда, только одной Ли казалось, что это вовсе не скрывающийся высокорожденный. Спешившись с саблезуба, она подошла к воронке. Внимательно всмотревшись в нее, она заметила едва блестящий кусочек металла. Немного потрудившись, эльфийка вынула его. Похоже, что это наконечник стрелы - но сильно оплавившийся и деформированный. Эта вроде небольшая находка заставила усомниться в том, что их вероятный противник - это маг.    
  
А звуки начавшегося боя - еще больше разорвали ее сомнения…    
  


  
**********

 

**_Протагонист, где-то в центре поселения, почти примерно в то же время._ **

 

_ Вот и переходи после этого из стелсеров в рашеры.  _

 

Честно сказать, опыт пряток у меня уже со временем набился. Как впрочем, и количество противников. Судя по миникарте, тут или чуть-ли полроты козломордов в тихую гуляет… также, еще были довольно интересные сине-зеленые значки скрещенных клинков - значит где-то там идет активный бой. Вот на такую точку я по сути и пошел, передвигаясь по улочкам эльфийского кишлака. Да уж… по крайней мере, элемент неожиданности мне сохранить удалось - и результатом внезапной атаки не первых порах стало троица сатиров. Дальше уже пошло выработанная мной тактика - резкие смены позиций, сокрытие в тишине улочек и внезапные укусы по сатирам. Не в прямом смысле, кусать я их не собирался, просто все было так - я делаю несколько выстрелов и резко после этого рывком меняю позицию. 

 

Кстати, магазинчик я вскрыл, но там нашлись только то, что могло пригодиться в алхимии - а также разобрал местную лабораторию с исследовательским столиком. Так-как поселение считалось заброшенным, то естественно, тут я ничего не крал - лишь забирал то, что не успели забрать до меня сатиры…    
  
Разве что против магов такое не катило, или против разведчиков - они в связке были еще большей геморроем чем по отдельности. Ни близко подобраться, ни с выстрела свалить.  Таких порой пришлось доводить до выматывания.    
  


А затем пришлось прибегнуть к помощи клинка. Двух клинков, хоть это было и сложно - ибо они были разные по длине и по рукояткам. Тот что был для охоты, я взял в левую, а боевой - в правую. Вот как раз и наработаю приемы…    
  
Сатир атакует, я инстинктивно уклоняюсь и заблокировав атаку одним клинком, рублю ему руку другим - он вероятно не жилец.   
  
— Турргрррар! Это всего лишь царрапина! Тыыы умррешь, грррязнокровка! - они что, за милю уже почувствовали, что я немного мутировавший? Или у меня портки не по-эльфийски пахнут?    
  
Ну да, в результате, я использовал его как живой щит, прикрывшись им от выстрела двух лучников, а затем и от какого-то заклинания, что почти обратило в прах мою защиту. Дальше пришлось просто уходить то влево, то вправо - посылая стрелы во врагов, которых словно по мановению палочки становилось больше. На ходу лук конечно было не так просто натягивать, и выстрелы были менее точны - но зато он хоть лучше стал валить сатиров наповал. И если даже вблизи в торс попадал, то он просто… кхм. немного улетал назад.

  
Да уж, вот что делает безумный гений, прямые руки и злоба на рогатых мордоворотов - тут еще мне коктейлей Молотова дико не хватает. А для их производства нужна была тара, горючая жидкость (по всей видимости, придется что-то делать в алхимической лаборатории - возможно гнать биотопливо) и тряпка. За неимением зажигалки - пришлось бы зажигать руками.    
  
Где-то усмехнулся мой внутренний пироманьяк, потирая горящие руки. Хотя, уже немного поздновато, знайте ли - сатиры немного потеряли борзость и дали назад.    
  
Хотя, учитывая одно но - гнать уже его придется потом. Просто потом, когда покончу с сатирами. Точнее спасу очередную группу поселенцев-эльфов.    
  
Дверь в строение, что было мной принято за ратушу,  была завалена каким-то хламом, который мне пришлось разобрать… Как только я это сделал, я постучал в дверь.    
  


— Все в порядке, выходите! - произнес я на английском, ориентируясь на то что это всеобщий.    
  
Правда, нарастающее чувство опасности заставило меня обернуться… мать моя эльфийка, отец мой орк…    
  
Смотрящие, точно они. Только они в большей части носили латные доспехи, которые наверное были древним и редким образцом лат. Что-то во мне говорило, что от былой Лунной Стражи у Часовых почти ничего не осталось. В моем воображении, до Раскола у эльфов существовали подразделения, схожие по роли с терранскими средневековыми рыцарями. Но одно но - возможно что они были и чародеями. Но возможно, были и другие менее “дворянские” подразделения - обычные мечники с щитами, мечники с двуручным оружием, пикинеры, лучники… Кавалерия точно была - разве что на их больших саблезубых кошках.    
  
Что до нынешнего облика — я как большей защиты не мог сказать, спасут ли доспехи сопровождающих хотя бы от дроби патрона 12-калибра. Хотя, судя по тому, что некоторые части тела у них открыты, хватит и точного удара скажем, в живот.   
  
Да, для ближнего боя у меня выработался свой стиль - основанный на уклонениях, маневрах, парировании при возможности и грязных трюках. Да, я мог внезапно ударить врага в пах или под дых ногой, или в некоторых моментах схватить горсть земли и кинуть ее в лицо врага, либо провести что-то вроде тейкдауна. Да и повышенный параметр силы, кстати, позволял быстрее проводить нелетальные атаки сзади в скрытности или же летальные - свернуть шею к примеру. Да и удар оружием с ударным типом урона (дубинкой) по голове может иметь шанс вырубить цель сразу же.    
  
Ну да, размышляю о разном, пока за мной гонятся ночные эльфы… особо долгой погоня не вышла, так как на стороне остроухих калимдорских воительниц в бронебикини цветов сирени были ездовые животные…    
  
Но по крайней мере, нескольких оглушенных мной уже приводили в чувство. А я что - а у меня кулаки просто тяжелые, а они тут  клинками махаются. А еще под рукой мне кое-чего попалось. Хотя, несмотря на то что в бедре у меня торчал обломок стрелы, как впрочем и в плече и в спине. Адско они кстати болели, эти ранения - да и сознание мутить стало.    
  
  
Чувствовал я себя не очень хорошо, но пытался держаться гордо, несмотря на то что мою прыть немного поубавило три смазанные какой-то гадостью стрелы в теле - уж чего-чего, а эльфы в отличии от меня, полуэльфа (или скорее тогда уж четвертьэльфа, ну ладно - полуэльф так полуэльф, ловкость и реакция у меня все же сверхчеловеческая, как и выносливость). 

  
Я чувствовал, что у каждого, кто гнался за мной тоже есть семья - как была она у меня. Мама, папа, тети-дяди, сестры-братья, бабушки и дедушки. Их тоже возможно ждали со службы, которая возможно длилась не год и два, как на Земле, а… возможно и десятки лет.    
  
Да и особо  не хотелось вновь проливать чью-то кровь не ради выживания, а только потому что меня не так поняли - от слова совсем. Хоть это и была некая степень самозащиты.    
  
Повисла немая сцена - на меня уже были наведены несколько луков, готовые выстрелить, а меня окружили полукольцом. Ситуация была дерьмовой. По крайней мере, на меня уже надвигалась пара Смотрящих.   
  
Черт, как же меня ломит-то, а… зараза - какой смесью они их смочили? И раны неприятно болят…    
  
По крайней мере, я почти понимаю, за что меня хотят вязать. Но просто так сдаваться не хотелось. По крайней мере, я хотя бы отработал блокировку, хоть из-за помутненного сознания это было сложнее. Чем они их мазали, я не знал - но очевидно, это транквилизатор или что-то в этом роде. Но все было не в мою пользу.    
  
Отнюдь не в мою - ибо вскоре я оказался вновь под прицелом. А вот это уже нехорошо, однако. Спустят тетиву, и привет, первая и возможно последняя смерть в этом мире.   
  
Ко мне подошла несколько эльфиек с довольно милой фигурой - судя по броне, это младшие Смотрящие - одна из них была с темной пурпурно-фиолетовой кожей и сине-голубыми волосами с редкими бирюзовыми вкраплениями, другая уже более. Вместо характерных для них шлемов она скорее носила полушлем, или диадему… короче, наверняка у эльфов это называется по другому, но для меня это был полушлем с этакими крылышками.  Что до брони - я скупо подметил что она немного коротковатая, как возможно и поддоспешник, ибо слегка был видим живот. Ну и поножи вообще как-то... Эх, описать можно было просто и лаконично - бронетрусы семейные удлиненные, но без стороны что находится в районе внутренних бедер. Очевидно, что бойцы из них унивесал полный - хотя видно что с перекосом в ближний бой.    
  
Даже в такой критической ситуации я порой успевал любоваться этими лесными амазонками, до самого момента когда рядом, чуть не оттяпавши мне руку, пролетела трехлезвийная глефа... Вот тут уже не до рассматривания прелестей.    
  
  
_ — Сдавайся, маг! Иначе тебе несдобровать! Оружие на землю, и без сопротивления! _

 

Чувствовал я себя не очень хорошо, но пытался держаться гордо, несмотря на три кровоточащие ранения. Тьфу блин. Я уже просто чуть-ли не валюсь на колени, сжимая в руках жетоны и уши сатиров, предварительно спрятанные в кармане задолго до погони - стоило как-то доказать потом, что я против этих подонков сражаюсь. С трудом снимаю ножны обоих клинков, колчан и лук, и почти аккуратно кладу это на землю. Все это забирают еще двое стражей порядка, а мне… почти прилетает сапогом в морду но я просто отбиваю эту попытку, вскоре опрокидывания ту, кто это пытался сделать, и в меня свистом пролетает стрела,  впиваясь в нескольких сантиметрах от меня… 

 

“Понял-понял, зрить вас в корень… “.

  
  


Вскоре, на мои запястья защелкиваются довольно красивые и прочные наручники,  ага, какая красота - да скорее всего их даже друид-медведь не сломает, не то что я! И сразу же влетело пара пинков заставив согнуться в три погибели… Раза-зараза, прямо по почкам и рёбрам. А на шее защелкнулся ошейник, сильно шарахнувший меня током - на это не подписывался.   
  


 

“Ну что, поймали партизана, полицаи в латах?! Получите, распишитесь, арбайтен.” - на моих руках затянулись прочные наручники, а капюшон и воротник с меня стянули, и взяв под руки, просто потащили, вдобавок дав куда-то в живот, заставив меня согнуться вновь.  

 

И я тихо запел, пока меня вели почти что волоком через все поселение, голоса я не потерял… 

  
  
_ О, благодать! Спасен тобой  _

_ Я из пучины бед;  _

_ Был мертв и чудом стал живой,  _

_ Был слеп и вижу свет.  _

 

_ Сперва внушила сердцу страх,  _

_ Затем - дала покой.  _

_ Я скорбь души излил в слезах,  _

_ Твой мир течет рекой.  _

 

_ Прошел немало я скорбей,  _

_ Невзгод и черных дней,  _

_ Но ты всегда была со мной  _

_ Ведёшь меня домой.  _

  
— Прошел немало… я скорбей, невзгод и темных дней… - несмотря на то, что те, кто конвоировали меня были не в самом лучшем настрое слушать мои песни, и поэтому… 

 

Из-за этого я получил затрещину в морду, оставшись с разбитым носом и хорошим таким синяком, а затем еще одну. Но, Меня поразил взгляд одного из спасенных возможно мне запомнится навсегда - молодого эльфийского парня с серебристыми короткими волосами. Пронзительный, печальный и словно раздирающий душу. Полный непонимания - за что меня сейчас заковали в наручники, и почему периодически бьют и пинают как нашкодившую пантеру. 

 

Никто из ночных эльфов не двинулся наперекор конвоирам, ни один из них ничего не сказал в мое оправдание, разве что некоторые, но их быстро отогнали.

 

— Они забирают того, кто нас спас… за что?

 

— Нет… нет… этого не может быть, он не виноват! Он спас нас!

 

— А ну тихо! Он - преступник, и должен понести заслуженную кару… что ты скрываешь, чародей? - главарь этой миссии поднесла ко мне свою руку, горевшую сине-фиолетовым светом.

 

Я почувствовал, как меня словно разбирают и собирают на молекулярном уровне, одновременно заставляя гореть в пламени, дёргаться от электрического тока и вариться в кислоте, причем это делали по-варварски неприятно и больно. Я дёргался, рычал и стонал, но в ответ мне опять прилетел пинок под ребра.

 

_ — Твари… а не эльфы, гробом вам по поч… ааагрхаа! - очередной приступ боли не дал мне договорить… я чудом не отрубился. _

 

— Иллюзия бы уже давно сошла... Но все равно, ты будешь гнить в казематах, высокорожденная тварь!   
  
  
Взгляд каждого из спасённых мной был печален - ведь их спаситель в одночасье стал преступником и негодяем. Тем, кто предпочитал отнимать жизни невинных ради того, чтобы его жизнь была лучше. С легкой руки закона стал тем, кто ради наживы готов даже не смерть ни в чем неповинных. Тем, кто слышат звон монет в руках так часто, что порой не слышит голоса совести.

 

_ Преступник, беззаконник, заклейменный изгоем. Бандит, убийца и диссидент. А я всего-лишь хотел всех спасти… Просто спасти от смерти и дать надежду жить вновь, как прежде, а не быть сожранными или принесеными в жертву.  _

 

Мое же оружие и снаряжение несли рядом, словно в укор, в насмешку над тем, что я слаб. Что я сдался. Только бы они лук не разворотили, пытаясь понять его механизм. И вообще, хорошо что ключ от убежища я спрятал в глубинах инвентаря. Было чертовски больно, и мне все еще не желали оказывать медицинской помощи.    
  
_ Когда же плоть моя умрет, _

_ Придет борьбе конец, _

_ Меня в небесном доме ждет _

_ И радость, и венец. _

Из-за сильного кровотечения и нетерпимой боли, я не выдержал и отключился, уйдя в мир собственных дум и мыслей…    
  


_ Был мертв и чудом стал живой,  _

_ Был слеп и вижу свет.  _

_ Сперва внушила сердцу страх,  _

_ Затем - дала покой... _

 


	5. 4. Злобноприключения Стодвенадцатого

**ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: ШОК-КОНТЕНТ, МНОГО ЕГО… А ТАКЖЕ ИМЕЕТСЯ СЦЕНА ЭРОТИЧЕСКИОГО И НЕПРИЯТНОГО ХАРАКТЕРА. Я ВАС ПРЕДУПРЕДИЛ, ВПРОЧЕМ.**

  
  


**Впрочем, предупредил вас я. Да. Так что никакого нытья-мытья мне тут.**

  
  


  
  
Скорее всего, я уже  **_умер_ ** , может и так, а может и нет. Хотя, это противоречит тому высказыванию  **_“Я мыслю, следовательно я существую”_ ** . Кажется, оно принадлежало Рене Декарту. 

 

Глаза удалось открыть с трудом - передо мной был лишь древний, поросший мхом каменный потолок. Похоже, что меня лишили даже брони - она не чувствовалась… Пробуждение было трудным.    
  
_ Скорее всего, я просто умер, да - и лежу в отделе чистилища, дожидаясь нового места на перерождение.  _   
  
Оказывается нет. Глаза еще долго привыкали к мраку подземелья, а в голове был лишь вечный туман, сгустившийся словно еще больше. С тихим вздохом осматриваю себя - скучная серо-пурпурная старая роба почти без рукавов, почти такие же шаровары, обмотки на ногах и мой поясок. Что-то сильно еще жглось на правом плече, причем ещё и чуть ли не зверски чесалось… 

 

В слабом свете магического светильника я разглядел странное ажурное клеймо… в которое больше напоминало мне отдельные цифры 1, 1 и 2, правда словно… приукрашенные, и находились они в этаком рваном кругу. Черт.    
  
Охренеть не встать… Клеймили, меня клеймили.   
  
Клеймили, как какую-то скотину на выпас, черт их жги, я конечно все понимаю, но цивилизованнее можно было бы бирку на ошейнике сделать. Кстати, он как и наручн тоже были. Но также, был странный знак на левой руке - неизвестно для чего мне его то выжгли. Когда я провел другой рукой по нему, оно лишь… словно стало теплее.   
  
И кто это сделал мне неизвестно, известно что оно тоже чесалось и болело. Но со временем, прекратило чесаться и цифро-рунное клеймо, и то что было на руке. Странное переплетение линий, два круга, точка… да и сами линии больше походили на сложные фигуры… Не понимал я их символику и смысл. Почти такая же метка была и у меня на левой, но с немного другим расположением. Порой мне казалось, что они словно идут дальше, за запястье. 

 

Нет, это не может быть результатом той “проверки”.      
  


Попытался сделать хоть что-нибудь в колдовском плане - меня как следует шарахнуло сильным электрическим импульсом, прошедшем волной по моему телу… правда, интерфейс и логи не могли мне сказать ничего, почти ничего - только разве что о потери около одной пятой запаса ОЗ и о дебаффе “Шок”, сильно оказавшем влиянния на выносливость (Запас сил, вроде бы его сейчас альтернативно можно назвать так) и боевой концентрации.    
  
Понятно, забавно они так обо мне позаботились… комплект из магических ингибиторов, тюремная одежда… и одна очень знакомая мне личность почти что напротив.    
  
Иллидан. Великий Предатель эльфов, ставший их спасителем… Как это мне было знакомо - я смотрел на него, и чувствовал некое дежавю - ведь меня взяли почти за тем же. А ведь он тоже был подающим недюжие надежды магом, потом перешёл на сторону Легиона, и как-то то туда, то сюда, а сейчас оказался в почти противоположной мне камере. Судя по тому, что он был облачен в знакомые кожаные штаны, что-то вроде кушака, ноги же тоже были в этаких портянках. А торс голый и в татуировках. Как в каноне.

 

Он казался темнее иных эльфов, но несмотря на магическую двойную защиту, (жопой чуял, что у него ошейник не так просто висит, и комна… едрить мне ухо, камера непростая) его татуировки все равно порой горели зеленым светом. Вскоре я и видел я его все лучше и лучше, со временем зрение приходило в себя.   
  
Не знаю, но у меня его вид вызывал не угрозу, а скорее странное чувство схожести. Теперь мы оба преступники, только один десять тысяч лет сидит, а я тут только три дня, большую часть которых просто провалялся в состоянии полумертвеца. Возможно, им вообще на меня плевать - клеймо наложили (кстати, вот на Иллидане его не было!), в ошейник да наручи заковали - цепочки у стены только не хватает, чтобы крепить если буянить начну.    
  
Логично, что у меня номер 112 на плече, то и должны быть другие. Иллидан точно закрепил за собой №1, в соседней камере, кажется, заперли какое-то животное, яростно и грустно воющее прямо в душу. Отлично меня подселили, однако - терять нечего. Кроме человечности, разумности и дара чистой от матерных слов речи от периодических неприятных звуковых сопровождениях из соседней комнаты.    
  
Черт, где же мой гримуар… вот он, лежит на каменном “столике”. Видимо, пытались отобрать, да не вышло. Хотя бы вся гарнитура в порядке - как пара карандашей, так и механическая ручка с многоцветной пастой. Да и карандаши можно было с лёгкостью заточить, и казалось что они словно бесконечные, да и стерка была.    
  
Тем не менее, похоже что его пытались и сжечь, и проткнуть, и еще что-то такое сделать - что у них не вышло. А он как адамантитовый… ладно, самое время туда что-нибудь записать.   
  
**Запись вторая, день от попадания - 4-5.**

 

_ В общем, все не так уж ярко в моей гребанной судьбе. Сначала сатирские морды, потом эльфийские лица…  _ _ нет, все же морды. Легавые эльфийские морды. ВОТ!  _

 

_ Одним словом, все тут словно напоминало мне средневековые подземные казематы, где держали самых неугодных лорду\барону\королю\сэру\графу (нужное подчеркнуть) заключенных, периодически их чем-нибудь мучая - нагретый железный прут в ректальное отверстие там, палкой били, в воде топили… не знаю, иглы в горло… нет, это уже смерти мучительной ради.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Благо что у меня такого еще не было - по крайней мере - СЕЙЧАС. Ибо после прошлого  "вскрытия магией" мне все еще было не по себе… Руки чешутся вскрыть той дуре, что пыталась это сделать куском решетки из этой камеры… 

 

_ Проверил на прочность - как влитые…   _ __   
  


_ *неаккуратный прочерк, далее идет искаженный почерк* _ __   
  


_ УБИТЬ, ВСЕХ УБИТЬ! УБИЙСТВО, ЖАТВА, БИТВА! СМЕРТЬ СЛАБАКАМ! ЖЕРТВА ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ ПРИНЕСЕНА! СЛАБЫЕ ДОЛЖНЫ ГОРЕТЬ! СМЕРТЬ И РАЗРУШЕНИЕ! _

 

_ *еще один неаккуратный прочерк* _   
  
_ Я не знаю, почему это происходит. Такого не было со мной никогда… хотя, нет - было. Или не было. Никогда так себя не чувствовал - видимо, все-таки в бывшем мире мне основательно прилетело по голове. Либо все это из-за того заклинания, вероятно.  _

 

_ Наверное, из-за него я себя так странно чувствую. Нетипично. Холодно, очень холодно.  _

 

_ *короткий прочерк с разделяющими черточками*  _

  
_ Хожу по камере, иногда порой занимаюсь физической подготовкой, отрабатываю удары. Охрана подозрительно на меня косится, думает что поехал крышей. Передумает когда я начну отработку на них, добавив к делу треклятый металлический прут.  _

 

_ Впрочем, еще не пробовал вырвать кусок металлической решетки  - тут Иллидан во всю бдит. Периодами кажется, что он смотрит на меня как на недостойного. Черт, уже и по-тюремноэльфийски научился ругаться. А что - только порой ее и слышу, на всякий случай переписываю особо клевые фразы и обороты и сопоставляю с русским матом.  Это помогает отвлечься от жизни заключённого в хиджальских катакомбах.  _

 

_ Возможно - моей новой жизни, скорее не совсем долгой. Время покажет. _

  
  


**********

 

**_Через  шесть дней…_ **

 

Все эти чертовы дни прошли по своему, и у меня есть что сказать за вчера, причем много чего,.. как впрочем и за этот день. Сейчас я мирно мылся и пытался просто прийти в себя. Несмотря на то, что периодически на меня довольно плотоядно косились мои… конвоиры. Тогда мне действительно было стыдно - ага, трусы то вроде и полотняные, но с кожаными элементами в районе паха и по бокам бедер.    
  
И выглядели на оголенном теле слишком уж того… эротишно. Ну уж простите, че было у меня на пятой точке, с тем и пришел. Да уж, помылся я точно быстрее Иллидана, который вообще тусовался где-то не так далеко, и рядом с ним как обычно… была Майев.    
  
Мда-м, увидеть вживую ее было еще одной целью. Мы даже пересеклись взглядами - во мне она очевидно бы увидела всю жуть, что была у меня в душе. И вообще, что-то наверняка между ними склеилось много чего особенного. Да она, Найша и Иллидан словно клеем склеенные были - в особенности как мне казалось, Главная Тюремщица и ее верный лейтенант. Гореть мне на костре эльфийском за такое, но мои мысли были точно наполнены горячими сценами между ними. А потом в них тишком вклинивался Иллидан. Ох боги-богини, моя фантазия только разыгралась, а уже выдает всякое ненужное. 

 

Тьфу, блин. Совсем извращенцем чувствую себя я, однако да… неуют-с, однако.  

 

В общем, мылся-мылся, и не заметил как малость потерялся в пространстве, или что-то такое. Я просто перестал на время замечать окружающий мир, при этом голова дико болела, словно по ней огрели дубиной, а взгляд замутило - матушка не горюй. Я мельком видел, как Иллидана и несколько других заключенных вывели, а мне не приказывали выходить и одеваться. Тогда-то моя пятая точка начала подозревать неладное.  Ну и подумав, что надо мной опять издевается мозг, засел в медитации… да, куда без старого-доброго оповещения, что получен такой-то навык. Относительно читерский, ибо я мог медитировать только когда рядом не было врагов. 

 

И зря. В особенности, когда несколько очевидно забывших о мужской любви караульных кинулись на меня, заковывая в объятия и сладко целуя, пытаясь да стараясь забрать меня с собой. Хотя, мне дали одеться, но потом накинули что-то вроде повязки на глаза, заковали руки за спиной и утащили туда, куда я сам не смог бы прорваться без достойного вооружения и брони. Жилой блок Смотрящих, одна из отдельных комнат. Причём, комната хорошо оформленная, хоть и выдерживающая армейскую простоту. Кровати чистые, некоторые двуспальные. А еще мне подозрительно показалась знакомым одна небольшая комнатка, в которой показывалась двуспальная кровать… одна такая. Красная.    
  
Как подсказала мне вежливо память эльфа, это комната… для свиданий, так сказать, глубоко интимного характера. Со всеми вытекающими. 

 

Да, их наручники определенно крепились к кровати, причем плотно и крепко. Расцветкой кожи и волос они отличались, как и телосложением, довольно хорошим, стоило заметить. Каждая из них действительно напоминала воина, а не мечту кого-то там… и я этим восхищался. Они были чертовски красивыми. Но из-за пары ассоциативных хреновых воспоминаний у меня основательно поехала крыша, и мне натурально стало нехорошо. В результате, те кто забрали меня для развлечений, основательно так офигели, увидев во мне признаки включившегося ПТСР. Получил я его за все время нахождения в отрядах зачистки, ибо навидался такого, что мама не горюй. Но потом что-то пересилил, и смог… отдать должное. Да-да, со мной немного нагло “развлекнулись” аж четыре стражницы - в основном те что караулили меня - ибо я заслужил такое… ну да, периодически сверкал своим полуголым торсом, когда от скуки и ради кача занимался физическими упражнениями - а ведь зрелище было… таким. 

  
Правда, вышел я уже сильно-сильно уставшим и измученным - несмотря на то что меня в смеси с откуда-то взятым алкоголем какими-то эликсирами, очевидно связанными с повышением либидо и, выносливости. Хм, первый раз был сверху, но мне просто не дали потрогать ее грудь - мне просто прикрепили руки наручниками. Собственно, о размерах полового органа мне комплексовать тогда не пришлось. Все работало нормально и во всех объемах. В результате. мне досталась роль созерцания идеально собранного тел экзотически-жемчужного, легко-пурпурного и оттенков синего. Да, и груди были… хорошенькие, у всех и каждой - чуть ручки не потянулись.  Правда, не понимал я, для чего все эти наручники были, если я не мог вообще ничего сделать супротив такой дамы. Собственно, она на мне вверх-вниз, а я вперед-назад в темпе, пот, смазка, стоны, пошлости и подбадривающие крики от яро мастурбирующих и целующихся с друг-другом зрительниц. А что, им тоже нужен был разогрев, пока основное действо шло.    
  
Правда, они тоже что-то пили, как оказалось противозачаточное - к сожалению, наружных контрацептивов из резины у эльфов не было - или магия, или зелья, или таблетки. Да, твердые медикаменты они тоже умели изготавливать - в основном, то что я назвал таблетками могло быть и чем-то вроде “ленивого зелья” - брикет с ингредиентами разваривался в котелке с горячей водой, проводились то же, что и с варкой обычных зелий. Ну да, при насыщении магической энергии медицинских средств они становились эффективнее.    
  
В общем, кончили мы бурно, она упала на меня, прижавшись совершенной и аккуратной голой грудью и нагло начав массировать мне уши и страстно целовать, не стесняясь в выражениях - пока ее сестры по оружию пытались через бросок монетки выбрать кто следующая. Ну да, тут бы я ободряюще похлопал эльфиечку по голове, но руки у меня все еще немного того, у кровати пристегнуты.

 

Но получилось так, что… у меня было два партнера разом. Итак, что теперь  тебе делать, герой-любовник и покоритель женских сердец случайными встречами? Как мне с двумя-то, мать моя эльфийка, отец мой дворф… а вот так-с. 

 

Одной пришлось делать приятности языком, медленно продвигая его вглубь влагалища, другая довольствовалась моим членом, устроившись на мне в позе наездницы и довольно скалясь от удовольствия.    
  


И не поверьте мне, да, тогда мне освободили руки, но… потрогать мне дали, но не сильно. Аккуратно, сказать так, без синяков и уходов через край. Да и мое общество одиноким стражницам нравилось, вроде бы и “забрали для ласк”, и вроде поддерживает разговор о разном - даже о броне и женских нарядах, пока было время передохнуть и слегка успокоиться. Иногда, давали поесть что-то лучше “баланды”, и порой даже… фрукты. Яблоки необычных цветов и размеров размером чуть меньше хемного апорта, какие-то ягоды, что-то похожее на персик, бананы…    
  
И питья. Что же мне сказали насчет начальства - то им можно, но редко так делать - выбирать кого-нибудь понравившегося, или понравившуюся, если смотрящие оказывались нетрадиционной ориентации, что было нормой у эльфов, и забирать к себе и делать все что вздумается - хорошо что в чаепитие с куклами играть не заставляли, и в женскую одежду переодеваться.    
  
Мое мнение насчет этого никому было не нужно - лежи и кайфуй, раз выбрали для секса. Спустя некоторое время, ублажения продолжились вновь (я не понял так, за что мне такое). И на этот раз все началось с поцелуев, как обычно. Но я тоже не отставал, касаясь ладонями их тел в районе живота, плеч, бедер и порой чисто случайно сокровенных мест, вызывая этим приятные ощущения у партнерш.

 

— А ведь 112 неплохо целуется, правда? - проговорила жемчужнокожая, расчесывая волосы

 

— Мм… а его язык… такой нежный, такой… шершавый. Как он им хорошо умеет делать приятно… может все же заберем как-нибудь его себе? - уже планы по моему разбору строят, — Мне кажется, пора продолжить. Иди сюда, заключённый… сегодня ты будешь работать не только руками… всем телом - по моему, это была одна из тех, чья кожу можно было сравнить с цветками льна… и голос конечно, был шелковый, коль выразиться словами типичными… 

 

— Понял я, не тупой вроде, - сказал бы я, да немного не успел, рот опять был занят чьим-то - на этот раз эльфийки махнулись не глядя и теперь все было наоборот… вот жеж ловкие однако. 

 

Тем не менее, я не кончал довольно долго и мог приносить наслаждение подолгу, пока внезапно у этих насильниц не возникла другая идея - та что была выше пояса (кажется, это пурпурная) внезапно встала с меня и выгнула попку в сторону своей напарницы, как бы намекая на то что махнуться можно не только позой, но и язком, ну а дальше, мне ласково намекнули на то что неплохо бы немного и грудям уделить внимание, показав их мне довольно близко. Пурпурные, упругие… и тут как на зло опять таки пошел ряд кадров из недалёкого прошлого, отчего я опять на время затих, пытаясь в целом опять заглушить все воспоминания, ибо не сейчас. В результате, смог. 

 

А дальше… все стало словно во сне - поцелуи, объятия, тихие и не очень стоны, поглаживания, шлепки (моя задница, блин!) - я пытался таким образом забыться, на время отбросив все худшее. Кайфа я не получал, скорее больше разгружался за счет такого вот предложения о разделении ложа. На некоторое время, мне давали немного разгрузиться, чтобы окончательно не прогореть… хотя, это я уже преувеличил и накинул. Я просто был игрушкой для развлечений, хотя сначала меня чуть ли не считали просто расходным материалом. А теперь любезно повысили до игрушки для сексуальных услуг, что было… неоднозначно.    
  


Вскоре, эта пара опять поменяла позу - и теперь я должен был пытаться взять их обеих, пока они возбуждающе целовались и терлись друг об друга, что у меня вышло. В результате, приходилось либо тереться между их уже повлажневших кисок, принося удовольствия сразу двум… а то иногда входя ту в одну, то в другую… но не в зад - это мне сразу запретили.    
  
И дальше уже они менялись и менялись, я медленно погружался в порок и разврат, как и они. Что-то видимо у них было налажено насчёт такого вопроса, да и как оказалось, они прочитали мое “дело”, в котором указывалось что я здоров, дееспособен, боеспособен и вообще мужчина хоть куда… 

 

Вскоре, я обнаружил, как одна из эльфиек, кажется Элари прижала меня к стене и пытается совокупиться стоя… а нет, это я ее прижал. Другая, Эллэйн, с светло-пурпурной кожей и короткими сине-фиолетовыми волосами, во всю прижималась ко мне, и оттягивала к себе, во всю пытаясь искусать мои уши, которые за эти несколько… часов, наверное, чего только не услышали и не вытерпели.   
  
Игра была проста - намекнуть мне, с кем сейчас мне лучше заняться любовью - причем разными способами. Правда, случился казус - пока я развлекал Авиэйн, самую старшую и самую светло-синюю из эльфиек… в общем, что-то у них там не сложилось с чаем и ягодами. Ягоды оказались афродизиаком, который порой принимали новобрачные перед первой ночью. В общем, варенье из них тоже имело такой эффект… и вот, я не подозревая выпиваю чаю…    
  
В общем, похоже что меня немного переклинило по интиму, да так что очнулся я с болью и трудом, в довольно прочных обьятиях 4 эльфиек, чуть-ли не похоронивших меня под собой. С трудом, причем.    
  


Кажется, посвящение в любимчики прошло слишком уж  успешно… 

 

**********

  
  
  


Что до истории с ПТСР, было так все… расскажу уж, мне не тяжко.  

 

Случилось это вообще позавчера - я пахал как проклятый трижды - сначала на “исправительных” шахтерских работах со всеми, немного в цеху. Даже пару раз подрался… ну да, получилась ничья и победа - и то потому что во втором случае я отправил противницу поваляться в госпитальном крыле, пока она не сделала то же самое со мной. Даже оружия не понадобилось, бой был чисто  рукопашный. Полезные эльфы тут нужнее - им полегче жилось. Ими дорожили. Полезность в “эльфийской гулаге” надо было доказать, что я делал. 

 

Во второй день я сшил себе и многим другим некое подобие лёгкой кирасы, набедренников и полуперчаток - первый образец разрешили мне их оставить, дескать заслужил... Так как я еще и иногда подрабатывал чистильщиком - местные  пещеры кишели тварями, которых валили кто? Правильно, заключенные - и в большинстве даже оружие у нас было самодельное. Местные заключенные звали меня “Килэс’сарр Вейраэ’Норрас”, что внутрисистемный переводчик перевёл как… "Идущий в в объятия смерти лунопард" - за что спасибо особо языкастым товарищами по несчастью работы в одной группе зачистки со мной.

 

Оружие сдавали отдельно от того, что использовалось Смотрящими - ибо по сути оно было больше, таким, специфичным - ибо полный самодел. Качественное оружие и снаряжение давалось только им, а мы были чуть ли не с голой жопой. Ну да, дали нам по кожаной броне, правда многие из них были… так сказать - моими ручками шиты, и еще у мечников были простые деревянные щиты - дерево нам подвозил старина Калифакс… ну да, старина…    
  
Что-то у нас с ним симбиозинировалось, короче, несмотря что я был заключенным. а он в какой-то степени тюремщиком.   
  
Как оказалось на третий день  - “Штрафники” мы чертовы, коль короче говорить. Дешевая сила на убой, пушечное мясо - ибо как оказалось, руководству проще направить нас на зачистки окружающих пещер, рытье новых тоннелей и секций и разработку месторождений. Таких бедолаг как мы раз в несколько дней десяток привозили, ловили наверное со всего Калимдора. И всегда кто-то отбрасывал свои уши - или на каторжных работах, или во время стачек, или от лап всяких обитателей. Кхм, думаю, лучше вам не говорить, что происходит с бежавшими эльфийками, если они попадают в лапы к большим паукам… Или с незадачливыми смотрящими, а это было не так давно. На день четвертый. Дайте-ка получше вспомнить, хоть это и болезненное. 

  
  


Так-с. Пауки, вот именно их “выходки” и были мне противны - я часто видел все ещё живых, но сошедших с ума эльфиек, которых они порой использовали в качестве…  _ инкубатора, Элуна их дери за лапки _ . Такое себе жуткое зрелище, от которого впервые меня посетило чувство страха - а что если бы меня так, будь я женщиной… Их крепили к стенам пещеры, или же подвешивали на довольно прочной паутине, или в лежачем состоянии крепили на пол, предварительно заполнив яйцами матку и зад по первое число, затем осеменив… учитывая, что откладывать яйца могли только самки, сиречь матери, то мы их быстрее всех гасили, затыкивая копьями и кромсая клинками. Это случилось во второй день впервые. Если время от инкубации прошло недолгое, носительницу ещё можно было спасти, извлекая яйца вручную… паучий яд сильно ослабляет того, в кого попал, поэтому новоявленный инкубатор не мог вытолкнуть яйца самовольно, и лежал себе в ожидании окончания… естественно, паучье каким-то макаром их подкармливало, чтобы раньше срока не дохли. 

 

Тогда я впервые пожалел, что не заготовил в лаборатории в первый деньги зажигательную смесь и не разлил их в бутылки или керамические горшки, воткнув в горловину отрез вымоченной в зажиге ткани. Магичить мне не давали, а зажигательные бомбы можно было и от факела жечь. Как мне их чертовски не хватало тогда, на первых вылазках. Казалось, что нам его специально не давали, чтобы отсеять ничтожных, также как и луки - их кстати брали наши “конвоиры”, в основном чтобы нас в случае побега подбить. 

 

И вообщем четвертая вылазка (первая была против прайда диких кошек, отхватил пару шрамов на моську и руки; вторая против команды кобольдов-копателей, чуть не огреб киркой в ребра; третья против внезапно пришедшей банды сатиров - те ушли потрепанные… и то немного их ушло), нашей опергруппе смертников дают важное задание  от партии - найти и сжечь к чертям гнездо с пауками по координатом - дескать эти восьмилапые гандоны сильно расплодились. Сжечь. Горючую смесь дали мне, заранее (не без моего участия) расфасованную в керамические тары и снабженные пеньковыми “фитилями”. Что до изобретения, то рецепт Тиррайского Лунного Пламени (он же благодатный огонь Элуны) был разве что заботливо оставлен в куче книг древнеимперского образца т.е. написанных/отпечатанных до Раскола и до так называемого Мятежа Высокорожденных. Тут история была иной, чем в каноне - и эльфов было больше… и скачок вниз тоже был сильный - с самого конфликта с оставшимися Высокорожденными, став в результате, высшими, солнечными эльфами. Кто-то погиб, кто-то отправился в плавание до Восточных Королевств. А кто-то спрятался в городах-убежищах… судя по тому, что рассказывала мама, заварушка была… нехилая.    
  
Так, не о том разговор. В общем, назначен в группе я был метателем огня - у меня в небольшой сумке хранилось где-то с десяток-другой этих горшков. Готовил состав я на пару со штатными алхимиками - естественно, меня проверяли на маговость, видите ли. А у меня вообще антимагические наручи плюс ошейник на руках, какой я с этой бижутерией маг нахрен? Естественно, мое безумие дало знать в одном плане… лабораторией я воспользовался только по приказу и для проверки навыков обращения - собственно, дали мне эту смесь, ингредиенты, сказали - готовь. Для себя, не для нас. 

 

И в качестве помощника назначили щуплого паренька, под номером 742.  Его дело было подавать факел, когда я просил, заодно не попадаться в лапы ко врагам. А мое дело - прицельно кидаться емкостями с горючей смесью.    
  
В общем, идем просто - я иду за “копейщиками”, и жду сигнала от дозорных, которые идут впереди. Далее, копейщики идут вперед, за ними я и группа мечников, дальше же идут стрелки. Правда, все пошло не по плану - я опять попой чуял, что что-то не так… и было все не так - разведка кажется немного пропала впереди, уйдя. Паника нарастает, я вытаскиваю из запаски факел, прошу 742-ого поджечь его и выхожу вперед, в другой руке держа только одно копье. Ну, по крайней мере на меня сейчас с взглядом полным крайней степени удивления смотрел чуть ли не весь отряд. В том числе и конвоиры, ибо все-таки...ну черт возьми да, да, да… я очевидно поехал кукушкой.    
  
Я вскоре оказался у довольно крупного гнезда пауков - факел пришлось оставить позади, дальше шел более аккуратно.  И оказалось все плачевно - вдали на полу чинно голышом лежала наша разведка, над ними нависают паучихи… итог ясен. У меня случился натуральный ахуй и выпадение в осадок. Правда, они были немного приклеены почти что штабелем к полу. По крайней мере, стоны не почудились, как и противные моему точному слуху влажные звуки. Я просто остолбенел, глядя на творящийся песец. Судя по их довольным лицам, они не подозревают, какая судьба их ждёт.    
  
И да, именно там видел их “инкубаторы” в деле - носитель конечно в большинстве не гибнет, но ослаблен, сильно ослаблен. И в конце концов, агрессивно еще и потомство порой защищает, если совсем токсин башка-кирдык, так сказать. 

  
Учитывая, что в ярости я сносил все как паровой танк - то первые две- три паучьих туши почти сразу же уже были вписаны а груз две сотни. Дальше под расход пошло все что было похоже на пауков. Неиспользованные пленные освобождались, те кто был “занят” яйцами… я не мог ничего с ними сделать - тогда я сражался с пауками, одновременно отходя. Правда, копье я не использовал - использовал данное мне подобное мачете оружие из грубой стали. Молодняк рубился на ура, старшой уже как-то был бронирован. Не с первого раза.  Тяжко было сначала, но потом…    
  
Потом было бум-барбекю… и бойня. Для всех и каждого. Мой помощник погиб, как это было не прискорбно - его грудь пробила одна из когтей ног паука - грудной клетке сразу же пришел конец. В кого-то попало кислотой и его разъедало до костей… но по большей части, обошлись без потерь… в плане конвоиров. Естественно, меня тоже пытались покусать, причем успешно - но… как-то я этого почти не замечал. Копейщики делали свою работу, держа тварей на расстоянии, а я же обходил с фланга и делал паукам больно.  Вскоре, мачете обломалось и осталось внутри одного из пауков, а один уже прыгнул на Меня, сбив с ног и клацая хелицерами над моим лицом… тут-то и помог мне факел - им я ткнул в морду паука, затем добавив еще в рожу брюхорезом, дабы не распускал свои конечности.   
  
Ну хоть сзади выебать не пытались, и то хлеб. А копья вскоре делали свое работу, как впрочем и метаемые мной горшки с зажигательной смесью (в инвентаре не бьются, а я сделал вид что достаю из оные из сумки - стоило мне отойти к позиции как они стали рентабельные. Правда, я немного кладанул болта на рецептуру - и заварил такую смесь, что американцы в шестидесятые были бы готовы душу продать за такой вот “напалм”. Ну да, я совместил хороший взрыв и горячие объятия пламени. Но похоже, напалма у меня не вышло от слова соовсем, скорее была взрывуче-горючая смесь… да-да, такого вот грохота еще никто не слышал… Смесь горела быстрее чем в случае соблюдения рецептуры. Но зато взрывалась.    
  
Спасибо Системному Инвентарю. Кстати, я так себе контузию то и заработал.    
  
Дальше… что было дальше - сложно описать. Мы наткнулись на одно из “тел” - которое просто было приковано к стене. Действительно, это уже было неразумное тело эльфийки, которое только выло от боли… а затем ее живот и пах словно…  просто разорвало, оросив меня кровью и сжиженной плотью. Молодняк вскоре мной оперативно был передавлен и перерублен мной

 

Трепыхаться она перестала только после того, как я милосердно добил ее ударом в сердце. 

 

Походу, все же процент таких вот жертв… больше. Единственное, что такое мне ещё пару раз попалось, но тогда я сразу делал несколько быстрых ударом в живот, а затем и в грудную клетку, в район сердца. Смерть без мучений. Но трёх удалось спасти, и о божества этого темного мира, это было довольно мерзко. Несколько бывших часовых пришлось быстро избавить от чужеродных яиц, что лежали в их половых органах и анусе, одновременно давя их почти сразу же после болезненного процесса извлечения. 

 

Больше ничего не могу рассказать, ибо когда вспоминается такое - мне очень было плохо. 

 

  
И ведь фарт то на моей стороне был, блин - но с таких экспедиций я возвращался почти что полумертвецом, на злобу тех, кто думал что я без откинусь от каких-нибудь пауков, различных животных, или любителей орать про свечки… то бишь, кобольдов. С первых - шелк, яд и мясцо, со вторых шкуры, простые вещи и мясцо, а с третьих - шахтерская экипировка, руды и тоже мясцо. А что, заточку в руки да и свежуй себе, с припевом. 

  
  


**********

  
  


Я долго не мог заснуть, ворочаясь то сюда, то туда - ранения после последней ходки все ещё ныли. Осмотрев их, понял что неспроста - так, фантомные боли как обычно, не смотря на что перед тем как меня отвели в камеру серьезно перемотали. 

  
Да уж, регенерация вроде дает о себе знать - хотя надежды на отрастание конечностей не было… я аккуратно ощупал свои раны и несколько синяков и рубцов на теле - ох уж эти мобы.   
  


Сознание от такого начинало звереть, разум неметь а руки, а что руки - они стали искать цель. Я поднялся на ноги, и со всей дури стал бить в стену - Раз, другой, третий - сбивая руки в кровь… Было больно, но я как-то… плевать если честно. А на стене осталось несколько небольших вмятин. Правда, особо скоро раны не начали затягиваться от такого вот варварства, но все же… быстрее чем у людей, пытаясь одновременно не разбудить своих “партнёрш”, что были в соседнем блоке. А я оказался оставлен и заперт в “комнате уединения”. Почему не в камере, я не понимал. 

 

Меня натурально оставили в ней, оставив разве что пару ржаных жаренных лепёшек с солоноватым вкусом и куска вяленой оленины, и кружкой кисловатого винца. Спасибо, агась.    
  
“Скоты, сволочи, драные вы котами распутницы… не нашли цели достойнее, вот и отрываетесь… хорошо так отрываетесь.” - подумал я.   
  
Что было по спрятанному в глубинах инвентаря вооружению:   
  
1\. Заточка с удлиненным клинком и рукоятью, украшенной парой клыков - урон 31-35 режущий и 20-24 проникающий, уровень предмета 7. Ее я мог прятать в руке    
  
2\. Двулезвийное копье, урон 45-49 режущий  и 33-36 проникающий, если бить другим концом то уже 38-44 ударный…    
  
3.Боевой тесак из куска толстой листовой оружейной стали с деревянной рукоятью, больше похожее на увеличенный мясницкий нож. Илвл - 7, 40-44 режущего урона,    
  
Заснул я все таки как раз после “избиения” стены, правда спал не так долго - может где-то часа так три, судя по моему системному хронометру. Время - 3:42, сиречь ночь. А спать мне не хочется, как бы это не было странно. Засохшая кровь стерлась легко, остались лишь грубые шрамы. Правда, все было таким странным… в пурпурно-багровых тонах, а дверь была открыта.   
  


 

**_“Принеси в жертву слабых, прореди их ряды.”._ **

 

Что? Что, простите? И блин, еще и хронометр сбоить начал.    
  


Я уже не мог понять, который день, который час, что же вокруг происходит и почему все было в странных тонах. Я сопротивлялся мыслям о резне, держался чтобы не сойти с ума. Не знаю, тщетно ли это было или нет.    
  
А дверь от камеры оказалась открытой, точнее она словно… вылетела, или что-то в этом роде. Свобода была близко. Я вновь прицепил гримуар попрочнее на пояс и выбрался наружу, осматриваясь… вспомнилось то что у меня в инвентаре есть небольшое грубое копье, но не сейчас… надо было подобрать что-то другое.    
  
  
  


_ — Кто-нибудь… спасите… умоляю. Врача…  _   
  
Что-то говорило, что это всего-лишь ловушка, но все таки стоило начать идти. К сожалению, оружия у меня не было, и сделать я против вооруженного противника я бы не смог ничего. 

 

Хотя, что-то валялось на полу в углу - после осмотра, это оказалась железная “палка” немного загнутая с одной стороны и заточенная с другой. Урон - 43-47 ударный и 39-44 проникающий-ударный - примерно как мое копье. Понятно, что оружие создано для почти безубийственного прохождения… побега.     
  
В результате, обнаруживаю несколько заключенных, преследующих недобитого Часового. Та серьезно была ранена в живот, и вот-вот бы оказалась легкой жертвой для заключенных.    
  
**_“Ничтожества, слабые и падшие создания. Уничтожь их, УНИЧТОЖЬ!”._ **

 

Нет… я не могу быть палачом для них. Не мне распоряжаться чужими жизнями, даже если это жизни заключенных.    
  
**_“Тогда они убьют тебя. Тогда ты будешь слаб. Ты не должен показывать свою слабость!”._ **   
  
Действительно… выбора казалось и не было.  выставив импровизированное копье острием вперед, я был готов встретить первую цель. Уход от самодельной заточки был успешен, а вот мой удар уже выбил несколько зубов и клык у сильно шрамированной эльфийки, на время выбивая из строя. От еще одного с уже самодельным клинком пришлось тоже уходить вправо. Что-то мне этот “ивент” уже не особо нравился. Уйти же от атаки другого, с дубинкой не удалось, и он треснул мне по тому наручу. Было больно, но похоже, этот удар что-то повредил в системе, и поэтому часть полоски маны у меня вновь стала нормального светло-бирюзового цвета вместо серого.    
  
Не густо, но это только 1\6. Возможно, стоит еще повредить браслет об что-нибудь, что было варварски. Но я относительно понял, в чем дело - в кристаллах на них. Такой же кажется оказался у меня на ошейнике, что логично.    
  
Из воспоминаний моего “иного я” сразу же вышло объяснение - это негатив-кристаллы, получаемые из чародейских камней, которые в свою очередь получаются из различных драгоценных и полудрагоценных камней… А еще оказалось, что мое иномирная вариация была еще чем книжным червем - благо длинна  суток на Азероте позволяла - где-то 28 часов против 24 терранских. Почему терранских, я не знаю.    
  
Уклонение, блок, удар по ногам, характерный хруст костей, затем другой удар по голове - тот что с клинком. Тем временем, очнулась та, что пыталась укокошить меня заточкой, но второго удара “посохом” она не выдержала…    
  


**_“Ты видишь, Как они слабы… они ничего не смогут… Убей их. Всех. Каждого. Они должны умереть. ”._ **

 

Тот эльф, что держал трофейную дубинку, выронил ее из рук от моего удара ему по ребрам, и упал, видя то что победа не на его стороне он взмолил о пощаде. Он словно оторопел и затих, понимая что его товарищей вот-вот добьют, как и его самого. Он боялся, его охватил страх.    
  
_ “Выруби его тоже… это будет лучшим вариантом. Не проливай ненужной крови, человек. Что бы ты ни совершил, тебя еще можно спасти!”. _

 

**_“Они все слабы… ими нужно пожертвовать ради сильных. Эти эльфы слишком слабы. И они забыли, что значит быть сильными. Сорви то, что не дает тебе быть сильным. Только ты можешь исправить этот несправедливый мир. Исправить его сталью. Огнем. И Кровью.“._ **

 

Я перекладывал железный посох из стороны в сторону, и я пытался понять, о чем говорят эти два голоса. Кто они вообще, и какого хрена они говорят? Естественно, эльфа я довырубил… или перевырубил…     
  
_ “Не проливай кровь тех, кто ничего тебе не сделал… Ты можешь исправить этот несправедливый мир добротой и светом… Не одним оружием. Словами, Действиями, Харизмой.”. _   
  
Вроде бы стало отпускать от кровавой пелены, но все же… Что же делать с этим негатив-комплектом… хм, у вырубившейся стражницы должен быть ключ от этой хрени - по виду вроде и не рядовой… Как не странно, нашлось. Гребанный джекпот, однако. Другой кристалл, но вставленный в что-то вроде пластины. Стоило мне прикоснуться им в одном месте к наручам и ошейнику, как они отстегнулись, а у меня получилось запихать их в инвентарь. Как и часть нового “вооружения”. Заточку я сразу отбросил - низкий илвл и урон, сойдёт на Слияние с моей, клинок тоже неплох - 6 уровень предмета и урон 34-37 ед. Реж. \21-25 ед. Проник. (1). 

 

В общем, середнячок. Дубинку я совместил с новополученным прутом, получив… [Окованный лунной сталью боевой посох] - 54-57 ед. ударный и 45-50 ударно-проникающий, уровень предмета дорос до 9 (у меня уже был почти девятый), а требование силы и ловкости до 16 и 14 соответственно. Подходило, однако. Хорошая вещь для беспардонной раздачи особо враждебным фрагам неиллюзорных звездюлей.  Примерно столько же было у копья, когда я соединил его с трофейным клинком, но урон другого типа, и летальный.    
  
Кстати, слияние тоже вещь интересная - позволяет сделать из слабых вещей что-то сильное - но на это тратился запас маны, либо ингредиенты. Так что, пришлось сесть и немного “пополнить запасы энергии”.    
  
К сожалению, стражница от ранений впала в бессознание, и мне пришлось поднимать ее на ноги магией. Тут работал по тому же принципу, как и с самолечением тогда. Я чувствовал, как сырая и нейтральная энергия превращается то ли в светлую, то ли в лунную, или вообще в природную. Я просто задумался о том, чтобы литерально запихнуть ее душу обратно в тело…    
  
— Гррх… я мертва? Что… 112?    
  
— Он самый… ну, как там в загробье?

 

  
  
**Примечания:**

1\. Сокращения от режущего и проникающего урона


End file.
